


雅典学派·资料

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 雅典学派资料集

姓名：撒加  
年龄：16  
身高：185CM  
体重：85KG  
喜欢的颜色：黑、蓝、白  
理想女性类型：阿斯帕西娅  
擅长：控制  
尊重的人：伯里克利、亚历山大、塞廷  
语言：希腊、英、法、西班牙、意大利五国  
家庭成员：父母和弟弟，猫两只  
帐户：帐户不明  
爱好：洗澡  
喜欢的科目：哲学、历史、经济

姓名：艾俄洛斯  
年龄：17  
身高：185CM  
体重：86KG  
喜欢的颜色：金、银  
理想女性类型：不明  
擅长：射击  
尊重的人：亲人、朋友  
语言：希腊、英、日三种，其他不明  
家庭成员：父母弟弟，鹦鹉一只  
帐户：不明  
爱好：登山  
喜欢的科目：物理、地理、建筑

姓名：阿布罗狄  
年龄：16  
身高：180CM  
体重：70KG  
喜欢的颜色：白、红、黑  
理想女性类型：蒂娜•美其司  
擅长：电脑、交女朋友  
尊重的人：女性、亲人  
语言：希腊、英、法、瑞典、意、俄六种  
家庭成员：父母、米罗（兄弟名份未定）、猫两只，蝎子若干  
帐户：不明  
爱好：电脑、语言  
喜欢的科目：无

姓名：穆  
年龄：16  
身高：178CM  
体重：72KG  
喜欢的颜色：绿、紫  
理想女性类型：都不错  
擅长：念动  
尊重的人：族中前辈、朋友  
语言：中、藏、希腊、英、印五种（事实上穆懂的语言是最多的，但很多都只限于交际语，谈不上精通）  
家庭成员：母，其余不明  
帐户：一万联币左右  
爱好：修理  
喜欢的科目：地理（其实都喜欢，是好奇型学生）

姓名：沙加  
年龄：16  
身高：178CM  
体重：67KG  
喜欢的颜色：金、白  
理想女性类型：悉多  
擅长：口才  
尊重的人：维齐纳法官，释迦  
语言：希腊、英、梵、印、中五种  
家庭成员：无  
帐户：不明  
爱好：挖苦别人  
喜欢的科目：宗教、哲学、法律

姓名：米罗  
年龄：16  
身高：182CM  
体重：78KG  
喜欢的颜色：红  
理想女性类型：爱厄丝  
擅长：音乐、飚车  
尊重的人：不清楚  
语言：希腊、英、法三种  
家庭成员：父母、阿布罗狄（兄弟名份未定），猫两只蝎子若干  
帐户：零  
爱好：收藏各种跑车  
喜欢的科目：物理、音乐

姓名：卡妙  
年龄：16  
身高：181CM  
体重：76KG  
喜欢的颜色：绿、蓝  
理想女性类型：无  
擅长：赌博  
尊重的人：父亲  
语言：法、希腊、英、俄、西班牙（卡妙会的语言很多，具体数目不明）  
家庭成员：无  
帐户：两个，现在都是零  
爱好：？  
喜欢的科目：文学、理科

姓名：亚尔迪  
年龄：16  
身高：201CM  
体重：96KG  
喜欢的颜色：淡粉、淡紫、淡黄  
理想女性类型：似乎有，但其拒绝透露  
擅长：医疗  
尊重的人：身边的人  
语言：巴西、西班牙、希腊、英、法五种  
家庭成员：无  
帐户：几百联币  
爱好：养动物  
喜欢的科目：生物、医学

姓名：迪斯  
年龄：16或7  
身高：182或105  
体重：80KG或35KG  
喜欢的颜色：黑  
理想女性类型：无  
擅长：制造武器  
尊重的人：撒加  
语言：意、希腊、英、西班牙四种  
家庭成员：无  
帐户：空  
爱好：杀人（过去），制造武器（一直），捉弄人（现在）  
喜欢的科目：物理、化学

姓名：修罗  
年龄：16  
身高：183CM  
体重：81KG  
喜欢的颜色：黑  
理想女性类型：不明  
擅长：刀、剑  
尊重的人：除去憎恨的人之外的所有人  
语言：意、西班牙、希腊、英、法五种（修罗和迪斯学的是一样的，但有次去法国执行任务，学会了法语，还认识了卡妙）  
家庭成员：不明  
帐户：不明。但被严格监控  
爱好：艺术  
喜欢的科目：美术、人文类科目

姓名：艾欧利亚  
年龄：16  
身高：183CM  
体重：85KG  
喜欢的颜色：褐  
理想女性类型：某人  
擅长：运动  
尊重的人：身边的人  
语言：希腊、英、中、意四种（学中文是因为魔铃总想着去东方，艾欧利亚觉得自己有必要学一门以备不时之需，学意大利文是因为他喜欢历史，总想到罗马考古……由此可见这个孩子是多么的单纯……汗，附带说明这是很久以前的事了）  
家庭成员：父母、兄、鹦鹉一只  
帐户：二千联币左右，最近买了新的音响，大概亏空很多  
爱好：运动  
喜欢的科目：数学、历史


	2. 原创人物资料合集

截止到现在涉及的部分，还会补完。

——家庭部分：

撒加&加隆  
撒加和加隆的父母就个性而言和他们完全不搭边，是典型的学者，单纯、有时甚至不谙世事。父亲主要从事历史、宗教、伦理、社会、政治等领域的研究，拥有九个博士学位和十三个硕士学位，母亲则是在地质、航海、数学领域有得天独厚的天赋（七个博士学位和十七个硕士学位）。  
父母均为希腊人，但母亲十岁后迁移美国，故所属机构是北美学术联合会，父亲则一直在本国居住，二人结婚后定居雅典，曾任雅典娜公学院大学部教授，研究所专员。  
老爷和夫人曾经就读于同一所小学，不同班，大学时在一位著名作家（《雅典教父》作者，那个曾经在雅典娜公学院退学的文豪）的生日宴会上一见钟情，闪电结婚，在此之前双方的恋爱经验均为零，每天只知道研究学问。  
形象：撒加和加隆和母亲较像，但这位夫人是大近视，且个性迷糊，既没有大公子的精明威严，也没有二公子的桀骜不驯，更像位邻家姐姐（看来很年轻），只在学问上一丝不苟，好奇心很强，喜爱冒险。父亲很英俊，但表情经常呆滞，身材虽然不错，但整天泡图书馆，体力很差，眼镜的度数比妻子更高。二人都是自理能力白痴，生活靠佣人，说话都喜欢掉书袋，因为研究领域完全不相交，鸡同鸭讲的争论时有发生，学术问题往往演变为婚姻危机，但迄今从未上升到法律操作。二人不论工作多忙都要抽空相聚，感情很好，对公子们的教育不闻不问，放任自流，事实上是他们根本管不了，也就懒得插手了。  
基本上看了他们夫妻就会奇怪撒加和加隆是不是抱养的，除了长相上可以看出遗传的痕迹，其余方面完全没有亲子迹象。

米罗&阿布罗狄  
克里斯爸爸和蒂娜妈妈是典型的商人，克里斯擅长投资理财，蒂娜负责谈判与公司管理，二人都是赚钱高手，克里斯有成熟男子的一切修养，包括城府，蒂娜则更为活泼，是冶艳的美女，不介意将性格中的狡诈外露。  
克里斯和蒂娜从小就认识的好友，克里斯是有名的花花公子，蒂娜则有一车的男朋友和数不胜数的追求者，二人抱定游戏人间的态度，虽然贫穷但乐得享受，喜爱交游，大学时二人偶尔凑钱买了张世界彩票，获得巨额免税奖金，因为财产登记只能由一人签署，二人对对方均不信任，遂决定暂时结婚以夫妻名义共享财产。因为怀孕蒂娜没有读完大学，其间二人生活、感情颇多波折，米罗降生后家庭关系一度好转，但不久再次陷入僵局，父母各自找情人，米罗早熟，想出各种办法令父母难堪。直到爱厄丝和阿布罗狄母子的出现才令这个家庭出现转机。几年后夫妻和睦、家庭幸福，维持至今。  
克里斯的名字来自《恐怖宠物店》里雷欧的弟弟，蒂娜的名字来自早期看过的一部少女漫画中的一个刁钻的小女孩，当时信手拈来的……RPG啊RPG……  
米罗在外貌和个性上是父母的综合体，长相上和父亲接近，但性感的气质遗传自母亲；活泼开朗的性格是受蒂娜影响，内在的城府和爱恶作剧的特质是继承父亲，克里斯和蒂娜有娇惯孩子的习惯，但在奇怪的方面出奇严厉，或者说，这两个人根本不会带小孩。

艾俄洛斯&艾欧利亚  
父亲和母亲均为雅典财团的管家后代，青梅竹马，他们的婚姻被视为政治婚姻，实则不然。艾俄洛斯的父亲是个深藏不露的邋遢男子，现已退出雅典财团，把股份和责任一股脑交给大儿子，在海边开小店（先后卖花、卖宠物、加工海鲜、出售工艺品、冷饮摊等等等等）浪费妻子的薪水，且开一家倒闭一家，口头禅是“做得好大事的人在小事上难免出问题，因为神是公平的。”——妻子的薪水基本上都供他赔本了。看似糊涂的他从前是雅典财团一号管家，两个儿子的身手也是他一手调教，艾欧利亚小时候经常被他抱着去买路边的摸彩，目标不是一包香烟就是一瓶劣酒，虽然百摸百中，艾欧利亚却深以为耻，稍稍长大任凭父亲死皮赖脸的央求再也不肯去了。  
艾俄洛斯的母亲虽然继承了父母在雅典财团的职责和股份，志向却在除暴安良，这一点两兄弟都像她。在雅典财团耳濡目染，母亲在玩弄权势上的心机两兄弟却学不来，在雅典财团争权夺利的过程中，夫妻二人出人意料地选择了支持年幼的纱织，此后二人隐退，一个享受生活（开小店）一个追求理想（当警察），但暗地里仍然为雅典财团服务，并没有放弃管家的责任。特别是这位夫人，在雅典警界如鱼得水，威名远播。擅长速记，任何犯罪资料只要看过一遍就过目不忘，这点两兄弟继承了，对数字的记忆相当灵敏。  
——————————————————————————————————

——欧洲

*雅典

阿德莎•阿那列齐  
2X世纪最著名的灵媒，平日徒步周游世界，研究各个民族的神异事物和占卜方法，不轻易为人占卜，曾得到雅典财团的庇佑，每三年会为雅典学派占卜一次。现年136岁，个人生活情况不详。

经济学家  
暂时没定姓名，第三部第三四章左右提过。雅典财政大臣。对著书的兴趣超过执政。

‘雅典’  
雅典区内最大的地下组织。现出现的产业是巴别娱乐、雅典地下会堂和海伦公馆（又名海伦公寓，性质是妓院……）  
撒加继任后，内外交困，本身身份不能暴露，一切事物由17作为代理，先是应付了联合国安检，继而在海伦公馆的问题上与雅典警方冲突，两件事被撒加漂亮地解决。

雅典财团现任七大管家  
除去一号管家艾俄洛斯和陈己德丸，另外五位管家只出现四位。

爱厄丝  
阿布罗狄的母亲，希腊人，容貌倾国倾城。曾在北欧各国居住。其夫早逝。根据米罗充满醋意的推断，其夫是水蓝发（阿布罗狄的毛发颜色随父亲）、体弱（由此可解释阿布罗狄同样爱生病）、职业为医生（爱厄丝所述）的丑男（米罗的恶意幻想）。爱厄丝是米罗的初恋情人，是位极端而刚强的女性（在米罗心目中却非常率真可爱，温柔而令人眷恋）。随身携带武器有除联合国秘密调查机构成员持有外全世界仅三把的多口径手枪，价值连城的人体燃烧器。

17  
姓名不详。前任‘雅典’主人的副手。现成为撒加的代理，忠实地执行撒加的命令，不吝长辈的善意关怀。中年、高个、银发。没有家人。身世成谜。

索菲  
阿布罗狄的前女友之一，出位权测试的女主持人，高三，已退出文艺部。塞壬歌剧院主人的千金，性格孤傲、尖锐，对任何人都不留情面。  
父亲从事的非法生意（且喜乱搞男女关系），家庭关系复杂（身为独女的她却要面对父亲的外室和私生子女），成为阿布罗狄女友后渐渐释怀。  
高中后与班上同学搭档，成为著名校园电台主持人，广受欢迎。将阿布罗狄视为好友。

阿斯帕西娅  
撒加初恋的女孩。其他不详。暂时只出现在撒加的回忆中。与阿布罗狄长得很像，加隆一直错认阿布罗狄即是撒加的初恋情人。

邓尼茨医生  
世界三大名医之一，具有崇高人道主义理想的医生，多年致力于平民医疗健康事业。他的医术比不上另外两位，因其人格魅力与其他二人并称。曾任雅典中央医院院长，因故降职，现任普通专家医师。

*意大利

伯司  
BLACK机密任务团总负责人，对迪斯和修罗有很深成见。暂时没有出场，只在第一部被人提及。

*法国

哈伦威德•琼尼  
2X世纪影帝，杰出的科学家，设计了墨西哥恒温系统。一流的投机手，富可敌国。是个全能的天才人物。是卡妙的主要对手，间接害死了卡妙的养父，直接杀害了卡妙的父母。了解卡妙身份，多次袭击卡妙。之所以至今没有得到液冰的原因一是卡妙逃难的功夫一流，二是这位影帝太忙了，只能忙里偷闲地找卡妙麻烦。在实际效果上他帮卡妙掩饰了身份，使卡妙的真实面目从未曝光——此举似乎令有所图。  
当初设定的时候想到的是金融大鳄索罗斯。

《黑色星期天》  
传说中起源于法国的死亡乐曲。

*奥地利

复古乐派

德里奥•巴德  
奥路菲的父亲，一流的复古乐派音乐家，被米罗称为复古乐王。

维也纳音乐学院院长  
米罗的老师，极其重视米罗的天才，和德里奥•巴德是好友。尚未正式出场。

地妖族  
被灭绝的超能力种族，其最后的根据地是奥地利。巴比隆即在奥地利出生。

赌王卡  
世界仅余六张的、有合法独立匿名账户的赌王资格卡片。冰与水的魔术师卡妙持有的是二号赌王卡。

*瑞典  
瑞典是个出美人的地方，以下全是美少女美少年美老年美中年……

罗莎琳公主  
现今应该是17岁，有政治远见的公主，因反对库斯塔亲王被毒瞎双眼，被迫放弃王位继承权，先后避难于丹麦、英国、法国等地，现居瑞典。

菲利王子  
罗莎琳公主的表弟，成为瑞典王位继承人时只有7岁，仍以幼龄在权力漩涡中打转。兴趣是钻进瑞典皇家收藏学会或国家文物馆揣摩珍宝，对表姐有很深的依赖。

库斯塔亲王  
被称为‘海盗亲王’的他权力欲极强，在瑞典王室斗争中一直处于优势地位，在排除异己、结党营私、迫害进步人士、制造恐怖事端等方面具有过人的天赋，通过一系列构害使瑞典皇家学院成为自己囊中之物，以和平为名在国际间进行军火交易。  
在雅典被沙加所杀，死后瑞典时局更加纷乱。

科维那医生  
世界三大名医之一，瑞典皇家学院学者。瑞典内战后不得已避难国外。后流落巴西，隐姓埋名，结识亚尔迪。被库斯塔亲王剥夺国籍和荣誉。

卡妙的养父  
瑞典皇家学院的天才科学家，液冰的主要研究者之一，瑞典内战时因反对战争，携带唯一的液冰成品逃亡。在法国收养了无家可归的卡妙。  
在卡妙的记忆中是位乐观幽默的蓝发美男子，故卡妙对蓝色长发的人一向有好感。卡妙的知识技艺均由此人传授。被卡妙当成父亲。后因被人追杀死去，去世后液冰由卡妙保管。

*德国

克莱因与他的副官  
笨蛋克莱因是布拉姆•克莱因的绰号，这个德国人是个除了长相和打仗就一无是处的大笨蛋，从小进入军校开始他的跳级生涯，人生最大败笔就是追求自己的学姐导致对爱情完全绝望。想想一个纯真的少年塞了封长达几十页的情书给大姐姐，大姐姐第二天微笑着告诉他：周末去我家里吃饭吧？纯真少年跟着大姐姐登堂入室发现大姐姐已经有两个娃了……此后这位大姐姐以享受纯真少年的号啕大哭为乐趣，无时无刻不在狠狠教训这个除了成绩各方面都差人一等的学弟。  
从军后笨蛋克莱因去了拉美，成了最年轻的名将战功累累，回到欧洲后后不顾学姐反对兴冲冲地进了欧洲警联，以为从此有更大作为，由此开始被排挤算计的艰难岁月。此时，他人生最大的救星出现了，金色长发的副官成为他的参谋兼护卫，此副官头脑一流，爱好收集各种类型的美男，一个月要换31个情人，现在的爱好是把自己的上司灌醉猛吃豆腐再在其清醒后装可怜。笨蛋克莱因由此对自己的人生更加绝望：女人找不到，竟然去非礼男人。  
笨蛋克莱因和学姐一家关系不错，艾俄洛斯的射击就是他教的，艾欧利亚跟他学的是打游戏……现在的职务是欧陆警联雅典地区驻军司令，能有这么高的职位多亏他的高智商副官。副官先生如同守护兔子的狼看着可怜的克莱因，而那个笨蛋对这只狼经常感激涕零。

——拉美

米斯特拉维斯  
拉美音乐之神，天才的民族音乐家。母亲死后被秘密组织控制，完成第九号交响曲后死于雅典。在死前借乐曲名称透露了“百万城市沉默”计划的危险。  
据沙加米罗等人推测，控制米斯特拉维斯的人应为哈伦威德•琼尼。

巴西大使  
目光闪烁的尖细白人，生性胆小，身边随时有四大保镖护卫。资质平庸，靠贿赂成为外交使者。  
前任巴西驻法国大使，因对亚尔迪紧追不放被卡妙炸了大使馆，引咎辞职。两年后再次贿赂，成为巴西驻雅典大使。曾试图到雅典娜公学院高中部引渡罪犯，被穆轻松打发。

伊里西•达多•卡多佐  
巴西前总统，军人出身，在军事上有极高天才，以武力为后盾在巴西当政十年，与国外政府勾结，聚敛财富，是巴西内乱的罪魁祸首。死后巴西政坛不断更迭。

芙罗拉  
伊里西•达多•卡多佐的独生女，父女感情极好。亚尔迪的好朋友，是亚尔迪念念不忘的女孩，生死未卜。

巴西利亚博弈  
新一轮巴西内战。撒加在初期曾参与其间，其后因条件不成熟撤回所有手下，算是全身而退。而且没赔本。

——亚洲

薇  
书薇，东方学院才女，中国国籍，典型的中国古典美女。沙加和穆的好朋友。

赫莫族  
避居高原的超能力种族，对外界保持高度警惕。高能力者依能力从低到高额头出现青蓝红紫四色印记。

长老  
曾出场一次，赫莫族共有五位长老，这位长老是紫色印记的高能力者，负责族内子弟能力的教导，威严，注重传统与礼仪，有慈爱的一面。

穆的四位未婚妻：  
穆的后宫很不得了……  
大老婆：17岁，紫色印记的高能力者，赫莫族头号美女。雍容的贵族少女。为了王族责任与男友分手，成为下任族长穆的头号未婚妻。  
二老婆：16岁，额头没有印记的平民女孩，却有高人一等的身手，因此被选为穆的未婚妻。为人开朗，心胸豁达。  
三老婆：14岁，蓝色印记高能力者，博学多才，能言善辩，与穆是关系很好的书友。  
四老婆：12岁，青色印记高能力者，头脑一流、最具决断力的天才少女，天真可爱。把穆当成哥哥，有强烈的恋兄情结。

——非洲

尤金（暂定名）  
暂时只有这一个。

——历史人物

塞亚地•哈巴维斯•塞廷  
第X次世界大战联合战线的领袖。被誉为军事天才，此外对文化教育事业相当重视。为人坦荡，战后被排挤，不再过问世事，逍遥自在。是撒加少年时的偶像。

海因莱茨•拉•维齐纳  
第X次世界大战后国际法庭庭长，司法界楷模。眼高于顶的沙加唯独对无私的维齐纳法官心怀景仰。

让•杰里西因•拉斐尔  
第X次世界大战时雅典娜公学院校长，“灾难生存系统”的研制者，“地球新生”运动的倡导者，雅典娜公学院自他开始成为世界一流的学府。

大卫•华兰德  
后星球大战计划的设计者，达摩斯ZX航舰传说中的设计者

——大事记

第X次世界大战  
没确定这个X到底是几……

“大西洲觉醒”  
第X次世界大战的导火索，起源于克隆人危机。

百万城市沉默  
与城户光政、哈伦威德•琼尼、大西洋等有关的神秘计划，就现今所知应该与宝藏有关。

‘初梦’战役  
墨西哥战争的转折点，新政府在此次战役后确立，是外国势力干涉拉美内政的典型战争。达摩斯ZX航舰的初次应用。《初梦》是墨西哥女诗人索尔•胡安娜的著名长诗。

——关键武器：

液冰  
瑞典皇家学院动用了300多位顶尖科学家花费20年的时间研制的恒温物质，被称为最强毁灭性武器。唯一的成品现在卡妙手中。

两辨仪&时空图谱  
辨别未来和过去路径的时光旅行器，据说发明科学家曾完成时空旅行，将机器销毁，只余图纸。这份图纸被称为“时空图谱”，不久前被雅典秘密资料室收藏，刚刚失窃。

达摩斯ZX航舰  
在墨西哥‘初梦’战役后声名远扬，却最令人费解的武器。  
最初传为后星球大战的宇航武器。经史昂推断应为隐形传输器，可进行远距离大规模物体运送，米洛岛和

——机构：

雅典娜公学院

波士顿商学院

哈迪斯综合学城

维也纳音乐学院

东方学院

北美学术联合会

瑞典皇家学院

雅典秘密资料室

国际警联  
联合国世界和平机构，设有维和部队  
宗旨是维护国际和平，维持全球秩序。

欧陆警联  
国际警联的欧洲支部，因故与国际警联发生分歧，双方矛盾日益激烈，不服从调遣的事时有发生。

联合国特别调查机构  
独立于国际警联，直属于联合国的秘密机构，一切资料均为机密，神秘莫测。  
其成员身份标志是HK公司特制的多口径手枪。

——宠物部分

维纳斯、丘比特  
卡妙的鸽子，是卡妙小时候饲养的母子鸽子，死于意外，被卡妙身边的科学家以其形体改造为智能型全球定位系统。是卡妙的得力帮手。

毛毛、草草  
米罗和阿布罗狄的猫，毛毛是希腊猫王，不过打个滚就看不出来了，活泼好动。草草只喜欢偷吻美人和照镜子，较慵懒。

罗摩、悉多  
沙加和穆的狗，现在亚洲东方学院，由沙加、穆的好友代为照顾。被东方学院学生评价为：两只狗的毁灭能力强于一个师。在主人面前非常乖巧。

大黑、小黑  
双胞胎黑猫，主人是撒加和加隆，但兄弟二人经常忘记它们的存在，好在大黑有极强的谋生能力，而且很会照顾妹妹。小黑是只楚楚可怜的小母猫，很受撒加喜爱。

鹦鹉  
没有名字，不论是前任主人魔铃还是现任所有者艾欧利亚都没有宠物应该有名字的意识。头脑聪明，经常语出惊人。

呆呆  
艾俄洛斯的猫。负责看家。有超强的警惕性，很通人性。艾欧利亚的名言：艾俄洛斯，明天让穆来看看呆呆，说不定也是他们族的。

格路卑罗斯  
大黑狗。哈迪斯的宠物，平日由法拉奥照顾，嗅觉超群，个性残暴，听到音乐会变得安静。因为它的主人不喜听音乐时被打扰。


	3. 第十七代雅典学派

第十七代雅典学派，也就是哈伦威德任会长那一届  
也是十一个人  
三个女孩，八个男孩  
女孩子分别是安全部长、文艺部长、宣传部长。

列表：  
首席：哈伦威德•琼尼  
副会长：法国男孩  
执行者：日本男孩  
学习部长：德国男孩  
外交部长：英国男孩  
安全部长：瑞士女孩  
生活部长：埃及男孩  
文艺部长：中国女孩（中俄混血）  
体育部长：阿根廷男孩  
宣传部长：匈牙利女孩，校花，  
财政部长：希腊男孩

除了执行者和会长，这一届的恋爱问题全部自产自销，不论是情侣还是单恋。  
学习部长（德国男孩）和宣传部长（匈牙利女孩，校花）是公认的一对，但这两个人心高气傲，坚决不承认，经常被同公寓的人捉弄。  
外交部长（英国男孩）和安全部长（瑞士女孩）是一对，也是当年的最佳情侣，被称为高中部铜墙铁壁。这两个人曾在全校人面前宣布毕业当天就结婚，然后休学一年专心生BABY，这样“将来和孩子走在一起，别人会以为我们是兄弟姐妹！”  
文艺部长是中俄混血儿，大家都叫她俄文名叶莲娜。这位姑娘是大家闺秀，含蓄羞涩，单恋会长大人从来不敢说。哈伦威德也乐得装不知道。  
副会长是个浪漫的法国人，爱好是调戏美女，经常向冰冷的宣传部长、开朗的安全部长示好，宣称“我愿意与一切有夫之妇保持高贵的精神恋爱关系，我知道你们爱我”。  
唯一不调戏的是文艺部长，心里一直默默喜欢，但知道自己比不上会长，很郁闷。  
执行者的未婚妻也是日本人，青梅竹马，执行者平日不苟言笑，拍集体照的时候，哈伦威德恳求他说：“你能不能笑一个？这是我们雅典学派第一次拍集体照。”执行者呆滞地看着他，最后外交部长把摄像师换成执行者的未婚妻，这姑娘说：“大家笑一下！”呆滞的人也笑了。于是雅典学派总算有了一张全是笑脸的照片。  
生活部长年纪小一岁，是个好奇宝宝，喜欢神秘事物，经常神秘兮兮地给大家编故事，工作做得一塌糊涂，他脑子灵活，天天对着安全部长叫姐姐，天天拍马屁，结果就是每次他出了事，安全部长都要站出来护短。当然，他犯的都是小错误，大事上还是拿得住的。姐姐叫惯了，不自觉就喜欢上了，每次觉得自己对姐姐有“不道德念头”(其实就是想要她别嫁人)，就要去外交部长面前拼命叫姐夫拼命谄媚，以免被人发现自己的“不良居心”。  
体育部长是阿根廷人，最初因国籍被塞进体育部，其实他是个连足球规则都不懂的书呆子，生活部长说“你这样不行”，然后每次搞恶作剧都要带着他，并且告诉他：“在我们公寓女性至上，你也应该认一个姐姐，这样不论什么时候都有人罩着你——我的姐姐你就别认了，她很忙的！”叶莲娜娇小羞涩，看着就是小妹妹，于是他们决定攻克宣传部长。宣传部长冷冷地看了他一眼说：“我生日比你小。”  
财政部长和宣传部长初中曾经是情侣，因性格不合告吹，两个人都坦荡，分手后仍然是不错的朋友，在宣传部长的恋爱问题上，财政部长劝过她不要太逞强，学习部长眼高于顶，平日说话只给财政部长几分面子，大概也是感谢他起的良好作用。  
可惜所有故事都没来得及发生。高二那年，除了文艺部长、体育部长、生活部长……其余人都被哈伦威德用各种方法弄死了。放过这三个人的原因，据他自己说是因为没有挑战性。  
这三个在第三部文中都出现过的，或隐或现。  
叶莲娜是东方学院校长。  
生活部长是亚历山大公学校长，已经去世了，来雅典送地图的那个埃及男孩格伯利尔•哈基姆就是他的后代。  
书呆子体育部长是玻利瓦尔附属学院的校长。也已经去世了。终身未婚，也没有后代。莫妮卡是他赞助的孤儿院里最调皮也是他最喜欢的孩子。  
这三个人后来用各种方法和哈伦威德对着干，特别是叶莲娜，不知破坏了哈伦威德多少条大计。


	4. 关于东方学院

东方学院校址确定：  
东方学院校址定为24世纪的中国成都。  
考虑标准如下  
1、东方学院作为亚洲最大、云集亚洲各个国家英才的高中，政治色彩不能太浓，所以帝都首先被排除。  
2、地理位置要适中，在未来世界，交通更为便捷，不再是校址考虑要素。校址不能太靠东线，否则容易成为东亚学院。所以魔都、杭州、南京被排除。  
3、校址在中国，中国的政区版图千百年来没啥大变化，想要凭空虚构一个都市，就算在未来，也很困难。相信我们国家还会有这样的时代：海纳百川，以广阔的包容性吞吐融合各种文化，各种声音，各种面孔，所以校址选在中国。  
4、然后我在西安和成都之间徘徊不定。两个城市各有各的好处，西安这个地方，光是“丝绸之路起点”这一条，就让我想入非非。但考虑到最后，还是觉得成都更合适。  
最重要的原因是东方学院和赫莫族有点联系，校址在蜀地更说得过去。（赫莫族的高能力者几乎都在东方学院接受过教育。）  
还有就是四川人杰地灵，英才辈出，面对东方各国的高智商学生，压得住场子：）  
最后一条是学派中书薇这个人物的原型，是道地的成都人。  
还有一条不成条的，东方学院送过两只熊猫，我没法想象熊猫在西安爬来爬去。  
校址选定，有空会写一写东方学院的故事。我也不想一写到自己国家的人，不是那个被叫做伪君子的经常隐忍的穆，就是傻兮兮为了穆和沙加自杀的倒霉书薇。

关于东方学院的一些设定：  
幼儿园、小学（地区性的附属学校，外国人不多），初中（入学考试严格，亚洲地区的学生以考入东方学院为荣），高中部（类似于雅典娜公学院的综合性学院，也有区别，几乎一半的学生来自初中部，另外接受其他国家地区学生的报考，因为学校环境好，条件优渥，也是很受欢迎的学校）。东方学院没有大学部，只有几个研究所，所以东方学院的学生一旦毕业，就会分散在世界各地，每一年的高中毕业生都上演类似生离死别的伤感场面。  
另外东方学院附近就有条物美价廉美食长街，是学校学生日日光顾的圣地（中午大家都吃食堂，晚上一股脑跑去美食街），汇集世界各国（多为东方国家）传统现代小吃、零食，各国老板、老板娘站在店铺吆喝，语言不通就用木牌标上价码，一眼望去花花绿绿令人目不暇给，所以，减肥是东方学院女生永远的梦想。穆对零食的偏爱，也许和这条街有关。此外还有各种各样街头表演，稍大的饭店为吸引客人，也会组织一些各具特色的艺术表演。  
沙加最喜欢一家印度餐馆，餐馆露天，一排排红白相间的桌椅，店主只顾做飞饼，披纱丽的老板娘只会说两句中国话：“多给你放一些咖喱，多给你放。”“用手！用手！”沙加安然地坐在嘈杂的角落吃饭，对面总是坐着考虑要不要试试手抓饭的穆。  
街上还有一家巧克力作坊，店面很小，只有两三个座位。店主是刚过二十的女孩，看到沙加和穆就会眉开眼笑，免费拉他们进店，据说这为她招揽了无数客人。  
夏天的时候每周末有夜市，各种商贩变着花样刺激客人的掏钱欲望，就连沙加这种不知金钱为何物的人，有时也会忍不住买点东西，当然，付钱的都是穆。沙加每次都会把自己的卡扔给穆说：“用了多少你自己取”，穆一次也没取过。沙加念珠上的长穗子，就是夜市上买的。一位盲女拿红色丝线编着灵巧美丽的中国结和各种长穗子，沙加拿起来看了半天，穆以为他要买，就付了钱。过后沙加告诉穆，那个盲女眼睛好着呢，什么都能看到。“你怎么不早说，你拿着那东西看了半天，我以为你要买没带钱。”“我又没说要买，谁让你付钱的？”说着把穗子系在念珠上。一直没扔，已经用了两年了。  
穆最喜欢的就是这个美食街，因为这里聚集世界各国人口，他每学习一个国家的基本语言，风俗习惯，就一头扎进对应的店铺，彬彬有礼地与店主攀谈，以致他成了美食街的名人，有时店主推出新菜会特意叫穆过去，请他帮忙起一个合适的中国名字，沙加总是不请自来地和穆一起享受店主宴请的饭菜（虽然他不吃肉类）。在穆用毛笔帮店主写菜名的时候，沙加就在旁边负责嘲笑，并且提出更离谱的菜名。有一次一个泰国菜馆新开发了一种烧鹅方法，取名为“王羲之全鹅宴”，请穆写一个匾额，穆详细地讲述“书成换白鹅”不是说王羲之喜欢吃鹅肉，只是他喜欢看美丽的白鹅，沙加在一旁振振有词非常认真地说你怎么知道他不是喜欢吃鹅肉，你有证据吗，没有证据你为什么要误导别人，难道欣赏就耽误了人的食欲吗，法国人喜欢歌颂天鹅，鹅肝照样是名菜，为什么你们中国人这样虚伪？拿不出任何证据的穆只能挥毫题字让沙加闭嘴。提完字吃了人家刚出锅的鹅，因为味道太好，不禁有些怀疑当年那书成换白鹅，到底是生鹅还是熟鹅。穆从不为小事挂怀，后来经常有同学指着这“王羲之全鹅宴”的牌匾笑话他糟蹋国粹，他一笑了之。还有一次一位中国老板酿了好酒，请穆题字并品尝，老板坚信喝醉的人写出的字更加龙飞凤舞，于是拿出各类好酒，酒的味道醇厚，穆一杯接一杯的喝，终于醉成烂泥，还是沙加把他背了回去。  
美食街日日喧闹，但一街之隔的东方学院校园安静秀美，刻意带点东方古典风情的建筑，让人有远离尘嚣之感，是个适合读书的地方。当年的穆和沙加坐在同一个教室读书辩论，朝夕相对。中国的建筑鲜有不刻上字迹的，多数建筑校方不限制。所以教室上的桌椅，校园里的亭台楼阁，未尝没有他们的杰作。只是层层叠叠，除了他们自己，再没有人能分辨。  
薇生日的时候，已经成为她的好友的沙加和穆合送了她一份礼物，是很别致的风铃。薇将风铃挂在宿舍的窗口，高中后，薇住单人间（其实是四人间，其他人怕狗全搬了）。有的时候听到风铃的响声，她会看向窗外，宿舍地势高，可以俯看校园的湖泊，长廊上的灯盏，远处的笑声，会让她不由自主地想起沙加和穆还在的日子，那个时候，他们可是校园生活的主角呢。  
\---------------------------------------  
书薇同学资料  
年龄：16  
身高：160  
体重：46KG  
父母：教师  
小学：成都某所小学  
初中：东方学院，校花  
高中：东方学院，校花  
气质：文静  
成绩：优等  
惯常表现：很淑女很文静，像一张画一样站或坐在某地，别人欣赏着，突然，如梦似幻地说出一句：沙加\穆好帅啊。让旁人冷汗（这个旁人基本是亚雷）  
出现过的同学：沙加、穆、丹尼亚（女，俄国）、卓子（日本）、亚雷（中国）  
宠物：罗摩，悉多  
爱好：读书，写日记，花痴，最喜欢历史  
性格：善良，不会主动说话，乖乖女，对成绩名次很在意，骨子里很要强，有正义感，有时感情过于冲动激烈。  
身边朋友很多，但特别知心的不多。大概是因为太高不可攀了。  
另外，亚雷初中时有其他女朋友，毕业时分手了。  
高中时觉得薇很有趣，才经常在一起。


	5. 东方学院的那些君子淑女们

首先说说东方学院首任校长卓一拙先生，卓先生是四川卓家的直系后代，品性高洁，胸怀天下，东方学院校训正是他本人的写照。他的丰功伟绩我们以后详细说，今天只说八卦。卓先生天生多情，见一个爱一个，喜新不厌旧，家里住的女人有十几个，外面的数字不详。据说卓先生年轻时说过这样一句话，被东方学院学生奉为第二校训：秦时风月汉时欢，英雄不过美人关。  
第二校训有很多变体，比如男生会说：秦时风月汉时欢，英雄最爱美人关。女生会说：秦时风月汉时欢，英雄跪在美人关……等等。  
这句话是卓先生年少轻狂时说的，后来自然成了黑历史被人揪住不放，当被人问到，卓先生永远保持神秘的笑容，不置可否。  
于是，历代东方学院的顶级资优男生总会在某个时候，某个场合，露出这种神秘莫测的笑容，这也成了东方学院的标志之一。  
据说东方学院这个地方，十男九君子，八步一淑女（他们自己说的），最是东方古国梦中情人胜地。而东方古国其他学生也会愤怒地揭露：十足伪君子，八方假淑女！渣男泼妇，泼妇渣男！  
比如，我们大家都知道的叶莲娜姐姐，多文静啊，多纯洁啊，多无害啊，最后却能把哈伦威德折腾的一事无成。  
至于渣男，某两个混迹在雅典学派，曾让巧克力脱销，鲜花滞销，男生扼腕，校花自杀的人，说渣已经很客气了。  
就连那个自杀的校花也不是省油的灯，拒绝起男生来也是一套一套的，此女最擅长飞白眼，惹急了就拿出辩论队优秀辩手的架势开骂，骂到对方抱头鼠窜，经常观摩现场的亚雷同学曾无数次感概：窈窕淑女，君子难求，难求。  
这个求淑女的亚雷当然也不会是正经君子，这位兄弟初中时有女朋友，还是写了几封情书送了几打玫瑰追来的，追来以后你好好疼爱着啊！此君不，整天忙足球忙生物忙学习忙抗争沙加和穆，搞的小女生这个幽怨啊，我们知道，东方学院是没有淑女的，有也是假的，这女生开始打击报复，男友忙她更忙，比男友更找不到人。忙啊忙啊，她终于完全忘记了男友的存在……初中毕业时两个人和平分手，分手时还笑嘻嘻拍着对方肩膀说：我们没有因为早恋耽误事业，真不容易！


	6. 撒加和加隆的家庭

撒加加隆的父母如他介绍过的，身份是知识分子。至于是什么知识分子以后再谈。  
这个家庭有个习惯，为了提高生活品位保证生活质量促进家庭成员交流维护家族感情，客厅上的桌子上常年准备留言本。常见内容是：两位公子，老爷（夫人）出差去了。  
家务事——全部由钟点工完成。老爷夫人经常做的事是——出差和闹离婚。当然也会抽空教育孩子，但毋庸置疑，公子们越教育越不象话。  
一家人分四个房间居住：老爷的书房兼卧室堆满了书籍资料，夫人的实验室兼卧室放满了实验器材，撒加的卧室永远不许他人进入，加隆相对正常，卧室就是卧室。  
然后谈谈离婚问题，正常的夫妻大概都想过离婚，但想太多就不正常了。撒加加隆从记事起父母就把离婚挂在嘴边，话不投机就离婚。而这对父母大概因为所学内容格格不入，经常话不投机。  
双胞胎记事之后，年纪尚小，有一次加隆对哥哥说：如果他们真离婚，你去自杀，我做不良少年。  
————这是他们唯一一次对父母所谓离婚做出正面反应。  
再以后……  
加隆作文摘录：  
题目《我的爸爸妈妈》  
“……这些年来他们一直在闹离婚，让人诧异的是时至今日他们竟然还是夫妻。”  
撒加家庭留言：  
老爷夫人，高中生活不错，我有个同学是法律高才生，你们要离婚的话以后可以免费咨询，不必把钱花到律师事务所了。  
********************************************  
双胞胎的一些趣事  
撒加非常讨厌与人太过接近。  
还是婴儿的时候，美丽的母亲把两个天使般的孩子放在一个大摇篮里，这两个小家伙是多么可爱多么完美。  
可不知为什么，撒加不停哭一直哭没完没了地哭。母亲很奇怪撒加为何如此爱哭，还担心今后这孩子会被人欺负。加隆被撒加吵得很烦，经常怒视这个哥哥，那个时候双胞胎还不能随便动弹。  
过了一些时候，软软的小手臂有了些力气，于是哭的人多了一个，撒加和加隆一起拼命哭。夫人说老爷你研究一下这不正常的人文现象吧。老爷研究半天也没研究明白，只好装了个摄象机。  
事情真相是这样，加隆咬着奶嘴呀呀地自顾自地玩着高兴，撒加会用他所有的力气狠狠打加隆，加隆想反击但不知是因为晚出身一秒的原因还是作者人品有问题的原因，他在打架这个问题上总比撒加差点火候，于是加隆每天都被撒加打哭。  
“老爷，你解释一下这不可思议的人文现象吧，为什么撒加大公子边打人还边哭呢？”夫人问。  
“大概是为了表现他的慈悲吧。”老爷推论。  
“不对，我认为这应该从生物学的角度解释……”夫人反驳，于是以协议离婚为结局的学术讨论开始。双胞胎被遗忘，继续哭。  
又过了一段时间，撒加不哭了，加隆天天哭。  
“这到底是为什么呢？”老爷、夫人、仆人都不明白。  
终于有一天，答案揭晓了，小小的撒加运用他小小的双臂，将加隆从摇篮里推了出去，加隆摔到地上，撒加满意地继续午睡。  
这一幕发生在众目睽睽之下。  
当然，婴儿室的地毯很厚，加隆没受伤。  
仆人抱起加隆放回摇篮，原本熟睡的撒加突然醒来，奋力地将弟弟往上顶，往外推。直到摇篮完全归自己所有。  
“太惊人了。这孩子将来肯定是个做大事的。”老爷又试了一次。  
“太可怕了，这是本能。”夫人也试了一次。  
加隆他哭得好惨呐……  
悲剧持续发生。  
先是摇篮。  
撒加的摇篮不允许弟弟侵占。  
再是婴儿玩具。  
撒加的玩具不允许弟弟碰触。  
然后是育婴室。  
等到撒加有了足够的力气，他是不允许加隆出现在他的育婴室的。  
如果大人进行干涉。撒加就哭。  
大人们终于知道刚出生的时候为何撒加总是哭。  
长大后的加隆说：“我不知道为什么，对撒加，有一种天生的反感和厌恶，好象我和他一出生就是仇人。”  
——加隆，你是正确的，幸好你不知道原因。  
老爷夫人觉得这两个孩子太有趣了，于是弄了两个育婴室。  
终于两兄弟结束了他们的啼哭。  
********************************************  
撒加和加隆有段时间让父母非常担心。  
无他，一个自闭一个多动。  
家庭场景如下：  
小小的撒加抬起头，仰望深邃的夜空，眼神平静虔诚。  
小小的加隆笑着闹着爬来爬去，小手抓起身边的东西挥舞。  
很可爱吧？  
继续：  
小小的撒加几个小时不变换姿势地仰望深邃的夜空，眼睛眨也不眨，平静虔诚。  
小小的加隆几个小时笑着闹着爬来爬去，小手抓起身边不同的的东西不停扔来扔去。  
夫人：“我们的孩子不会都有病吧？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？一定是基因不合！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
于是继续协议离婚。  
*********************************************************  
双胞胎幼儿园的时候曾有如下家庭对话。  
老爷：奇怪，加隆，为什么你每天都和人打架，你哥哥每天都安然无恙？  
加隆：这就是光明正大和偷偷摸摸的区别。  
老爷：这话怎么说？  
加隆：别人找我麻烦我就揍他。  
老爷：那撒加呢？  
加隆：有人找麻烦撒加指使别人揍他。  
夫人：撒加，为什么你每天都安然无恙，你弟弟每天和别人打架？  
撒加：这就是天才和弱智的区别。  
夫人：这话怎么说？  
撒加：别人找我麻烦我会让他知道他错了。  
夫人：那加隆呢？  
撒加：有人找麻烦加隆会让他知道他没错。


	7. 艾俄洛斯艾欧利亚的家庭

艾俄洛斯一家有名程度和厉害程度是倒着排的。  
艾欧利亚是最有名的，初中时带领希腊少年队横扫欧洲，成为全希腊热议的对象。有人总结了他的精彩射门和经典犯规，得出的结论是这孩子是头脑单纯四肢发达的典型。  
在家里，艾欧利亚没有任何地位，靠刷盘子洗碗擦皮鞋赚零用钱，他经常为一双鞋、一个球、一张CD拼命攒钱。艾俄洛斯心情好的时候会给他一些额外零花，艾欧利亚从小就有一笔秘密存款，准备长大后买一枚戒指送给魔铃。抽奖运虽好，但决不投机取巧。  
这家的家长貌似是那位英姿飒爽的女警母亲，这位母亲年轻时进入法国圣西尔军校，与同级的四位女孩以姐妹相称（她最小），以强势彪悍的作风凌驾所有圣西尔军官与男性学员，被称为“圣西尔蔷薇”。更有学员声称就算拿破仑复生看到她们也要头疼。毕业后先继承父母的遗志成为雅典财团六管家，纱织去日本后，她将自己的工作推给老公和儿子，进入雅典警界。独生女，颐指气使是她的专长，平日没事就骂老公，骂儿子，骂学弟克莱因。克莱因将军在她面前像一只小猫，两个儿子受父亲影响，经常以“女人真麻烦，懒得跟女人一般见识”为借口，远离母亲的迫害。  
艾俄洛斯从小就迷恋射击，那时克莱因将军还是军校学生，每周来雅典和学姐一家团聚，艾俄洛斯就缠着他学射击，小小年纪就成了神枪手。一次为了保护纱织，偷了母亲最爱的一把金色手枪做为武器，归来后母亲没责骂他，很郑重地将这把枪送给他，希望他好好爱护。初中毕业的时候克莱因回到欧洲，因离婚心灰意懒，把房子卖掉给艾俄洛斯买了一辆高级战车。这就是艾俄洛斯所说的“大老婆，小老婆”的来历，此外艾俄洛斯经常跟着母亲参加警局行动，与他合作的警员均能化险为夷，被视为幸运的象征。  
艾俄洛斯在纱织回雅典后开始插手财团事务，后来父亲将大管家的职位让给他，艾俄洛斯名气不算大的原因，一是因为未成年参与警界行动，警方必须保密；二是艾俄洛斯有撒加这样的好友，很难出风头。  
这一家真正的一家之主看上去邋遢又没正事，是雅典财团原任大管家的独生子，从小就被住在同一个别墅区的雅典财团六管家的独生女厌恶。这位管家后代从小就听家长讲述政治婚姻的重要，并被灌输“你和六管家的女儿门当户对，将来一定会结婚”。这件事遭到对门姑娘的强烈鄙视，她从七岁起就以各种各样借口修理痛扁她最看不上眼的对门癞蛤蟆，具体步骤如下：  
“过来，比枪法，十环决胜负。”  
“我不跟你比……”  
“你比不比？”  
“比……”  
“你输了。”  
“……”  
然后，惨叫，求饶，美丽少女踢开伤痕累累的窝囊少年，心满意足地离去。过几周又要来这么一次，这少年不论如何练习射击，始终和少女差了一个等级，少女去军校后，这等级更加无法超越。少年在高中就读的时候有个不错的朋友，嗯，就是撒加加隆的父亲。  
傲慢的少女在后来被父母逼婚，盛怒之下揪出少年，在众人面前逼少年与自己以射击定终身，并让少年发誓这次如果输了从此断绝两家联姻的念头。少年无奈答应。少女先射了十个十环，得意洋洋，少年愁眉苦脸地将十发子弹以同样的角度和速度送入同一个靶心的正中央，所有人都愣了，少女傻了，以得分而言，她输了。  
少女张口结舌地问你一直都输给我，你上周还输给我，你怎么可能在一周之内超过我。  
少年说对啊我上周故意输给你，一直故意输给你。  
少女问七岁的时候难道你也是故意输给我。  
少年说对啊因为我知道不这么做肯定娶不到你。  
少女暴怒：你是说你装了十几年！  
少年点头：是啊所以你嫁给我吧，你刚才自己也发了誓。  
意气风发的圣西尔蔷薇老么就这样交代了自己的终身问题……这个男人看上去很蠢很温和，却是一个深藏不露的谋略家，其心机可称得上是《雅典学派》这个故事中的NO.1。他的枪法一流，但两个儿子的枪法却懒得亲自教，全都让自己的情敌克莱因去当冤大头应付艾俄洛斯无穷无尽的精力和艾欧利亚无休无止的胡言乱语，自己偶尔指点他们三个。妻子不管怎么折腾都折腾不出他的手掌心，把雅典财团管家职位交给艾俄洛斯后，他经常偷妻子的薪水做小买卖，做一笔赔一笔。  
此外他的大男子主义全部遗传给大儿子，艾俄洛斯认为女人就是暖床和生孩子用的外加调情用的。小儿子最初也有这种思想，但是，碰到魔铃，这思想已经被消磨殆尽。


	8. 米罗家的亲子关系

米罗对父母要求严格，严格的含义是：你们只能有我一个孩子。在不得不接受阿布罗狄这个中途搅局者后，米罗对父母实现了更严密的控制。此时他八岁。  
米罗：今天的任务是整理你们的情人，不管是一夜情还是N夜情，只要是和你们搞过的，统统把人物姓名起因经过结果写清楚！  
蒂娜和克里斯绞尽脑汁各写了一大本。  
米罗（把本子扔给阿布罗狄）：为了保证我们的私有财产不被外人占有，现在你就动用你的一切网络技术查这些人的子女情况。  
阿布罗狄：查这些做什么？  
米罗：说不定我们还有很多哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹，查出来一人扎个十三四针，让他们再也不敢动我们的财产。  
阿布罗狄：财产？（不是早没了）  
米罗：父母是最大的财产，能增值的。话说你查不查？你懂不懂自由宣言！大革命才过去五百多年你就数典忘祖不知道捍卫私有财产你还是不是欧洲人！  
阿布罗狄：……我查。  
阿布罗狄详细地调查了克里斯和蒂娜所有的情人的婚姻子女状况。米罗一个个给那些孩子打电话。  
阿布罗狄：你在做什么？  
米罗：为社会稳定履行一个公民应有的义务，把那些孩子叫来成立亲子联盟，教导他们严格管理自己的父母，以免出现婚外恋现象，进而造成未成年儿童的心理阴影。最重要的是，把他们一个个抓进医院验DNA，排除潜在敌人。  
阿布罗狄：……  
一周后。  
米罗：蒂娜，你星期一和XX先生单独相处了十分钟，这个XX先生是你十六岁露营时一夜情的对象，给你五分钟的解释时间，你们是不是要旧情复燃？  
蒂娜：我那是在签合同……  
米罗：签合同需要十分钟吗？你什么时候变得如此没有效率？  
米罗：克里斯，你的问题更严重，星期一你去XXX夫人家，还贿赂给她家小孩一个模型。这个XXX夫人是你结婚后的头号情妇，解释一下你的行为。  
克里斯：我们早结束了。我是去找她的丈夫打高尔夫。  
米罗：你连她丈夫都搞定了？  
克里斯：……  
米罗：我的父母如此不尊重我的感情，让我对这个社会的本质感到绝望。我这个亲生儿子都没得到过你买的模型，你说你和那孩子是什么关系？别说你们没关系，没关系你会买一个那么贵的迷你宝马限量版模型？你就说实话吧，你们到底是什么关系？  
克里斯（崩溃）：我给你也买一个行吗？  
米罗：你给我买辆宝马以示嫡子和私生子的差别吧。  
克里斯：我发誓我没有私生子……  
米罗：那为什么你用的是省略号而不是感叹号？心虚？  
克里斯（打电话，订宝马）。  
蒂娜：米罗宝宝，你这是在报复吧……  
米罗：虽然我的父母罔顾我的意愿为我们家族增添了第二个孩子，但我是个孝子，不会因此对我的父母心存任何不满进而做出报复行动，请你们放心吧，我怎么会是这种人呢。  
克里斯、蒂娜（冷汗）：果然……  
折腾了一年，DNA也验完了，车也多了十几辆，父母也被折腾得快断气了。  
米罗：虽然我尽心竭力地维持着父母之间不变的永恒的唯一的感情，但我不能时时刻刻注意本性多情的你们。  
克里斯：米罗，你要相信你的父母。  
米罗：我觉得这件事必须靠个人自律。  
蒂娜：没错，我们很自律。  
米罗：好吧，你们拿好这个。  
蒂娜：这个漂亮盒子里边装了什么？  
米罗：避孕套。  
克里斯、蒂娜：！  
米罗：经过我的调查，美其司家私生子这种东西暂时不存在，不过，商人要目光长远，于是请你们注意，今后不要让我看到有你们血统的东西，否则我就掐死它。  
克里斯：米罗宝宝，其实结扎比避孕套管用。  
米罗：没错，不过我是孝子，要为父母考虑，如果有一天我死了，你们可以再生一个用来养老。  
克里斯、蒂娜：……（不管怎么说，报复行动总算要结束了。）  
米罗：我觉得很奇怪。  
阿布罗狄：？  
米罗：你是美其司家的孩子，却不肯和我站在统一战线。  
阿布罗狄：……  
米罗：你不重视父母，也不重视兄弟。  
阿布罗狄：！  
米罗：如果你想证明，就按照我的办法再去折腾他们一年。  
阿布罗狄：我又不是变态。  
蒂娜：阿布罗狄你是天使，我的小天使！


	9. 哈伦威德家的生活

基于哈伦威德在雅典娜公学院高中部认会长期间，就是著名的外貌协会代表，所以，他的家中充斥着各种美。  
哈伦威德家人口情况如下：  
主人：哈伦威德，六十多岁的人，神采奕奕风度翩翩  
管家：中年的英俊的哑巴，主管家中一切具体事务  
维丹蒂：不知是养子还是亲生子，妖媚的美少年，经常接到奇怪的任务。脾气不好。  
乌尔德：不知是养女还是亲生女，单纯的美少女，擅长电脑。  
史寇德：不知是养子还是亲生子，俊朗健壮的青年，喜欢漫画。

事件1 衣服  
哈伦威德很重视卡妙，经常说“那是我最喜欢的孩子”，一天，一家人吃早餐的时候（每天六点半准时早餐），他问管家：“今天是不是二月二十七日？”管家说是。他忧心忡忡地说：“今天是卡妙开学的日子。”  
然后他更加忧郁了，和孩子们絮絮叨叨地说，卡妙这孩子太不会打扮，放着自己英俊的外表暴殄天物，他为什么不买几件像样的衣服？整天穿着制服，或者那件穿了好几年的梅拉伦风衣。维丹蒂说，他没钱。  
“好吧好吧，今天他开学，我送他一套衣服。”说着，亲自配了一套服装，包括风衣，衬衫，裤子，皮鞋，腰带，快递到卡妙学校。  
初中毕业，卡妙和亚尔迪留在初中的学校宿舍，这一天一大早托运了行李，正准备去飞机场，中途被快递拦住了。  
管家毕恭毕敬地将包裹给了卡妙，卡妙看到署名HJ，差点点火烧掉。最后，他耐着性子说了一声滚。  
哈伦威德伤心了，他是多么认真地搭配了这套衣服，既要符合学生气质，不会让同学反感，又能显得卡妙卓尔不群，有贵族风范。而且，为了让卡妙高兴，他还特地选了卡妙最喜欢的风衣牌子，卡妙到底哪点不满意？  
哈伦威德送礼的心意是坚决的，他立刻吩咐维丹蒂去雅典制造事故，最后，雅典公路下的一个大水泵被炸了，卡妙乘坐的汽车被淹了，雅典学派的入会测试规定是在九点，此时已经八点五十分了。  
管家再次毕恭毕敬地呈上包裹，并递过哈伦威德的电话，哈伦威德说，卡妙，你要注重自己的仪容，如果上一级的会长想我一样注重外貌，你这副落汤鸡的样子休想进入雅典学派。  
卡妙身上的钱已经给了早餐，无奈之下，他拿仪器将衣服里里外外检查一遍，不甘不愿地换上，顺便说，哈伦威德很负责，制造爆炸前，让管家给亚尔迪也买了套衣服。  
乌尔德：维丹蒂你回来了？那衣服上真的没有什么特别的吗？  
维丹蒂：就是一套普通衣服，就是一个神经病。  
史寇德：嘘，小声点，让他们听见可糟了。  
管家在远处看着他们，露出善意的微笑。


	10. 关于史昂和童虎的制约，一个番外的大致内容

关于史昂和童虎，不太有机会写出来，在这里说一下吧，是一个简短的故事概要，说明一下他们的情况~  
————————————————————————  
故事是从童虎开始的，在升入高中之前，他已经被内定为下一届雅典学派首席，童虎这个人能力是没问题，但他比较散漫，不喜欢束缚，对一些冠冕堂皇的事物总是苦笑，但他有高度的责任感，这个职位他无法推托。  
童虎和自己的徒弟紫龙、春丽一起居住，闲暇时除了教紫龙功夫就是磨春丽泡茶做饭洗衣，并对紫龙说：“你知道我为什么收养春丽吗？就是给你当媳妇的。”紫龙说：“你根本就是把她当童养媳！”童虎每日懒散，但功课却总是满分，进了高中部照例参加雅典学派入会测试，那一年的测试在雅典娜财团的干预下比较正规，童虎以准会长的身份在校园闲逛，遇到史昂。史昂没去参加典礼一个人在花园区，面色阴沉，眼神凶狠，童虎了解每个入校生的背景，觉得此人颇有趣，和史昂说话，史昂爱理不理，而且史昂经不起童虎的玩笑，三句话不到就动手，童虎玩心大起佯败史昂，把雅典学派首席的位置推给了史昂。  
雅典财团内部对童虎的行为大为光火，童虎傻笑着检讨，史昂莫名其妙地成为会长，极度不爽，对学生会的一切事物置之不理，全部交给作为副会长的童虎，本人则每天在课堂和图书馆发呆，一旦有人招惹他，他就摆出会长的架子滥用权威，童虎每天跟着史昂看笑话，觉得日子开始有了趣味。  
现在说说为什么童虎要跟着史昂吧，童虎和史昂互为制约人，他们的制约就是：不管距离多远，只要一方心中想到另一方的名字，那么他们就会立刻聚在一起。这个制约的效果就是，每当童虎想到史昂，史昂就会气喘吁吁地瞬移到他面前（那时史昂还没解除超能力限制）……而每当史昂心中咒骂童虎，不幸啊，他还是要瞬移到童虎面前，累得上气不接下气。于是童虎经常使坏，动不动就在没人的地方故意想史昂，有天他玩心大起早饭时候想，晚饭时候想，最后在上厕所时也想，史昂把他海扁一顿，他叫冤：“这次真不是故意的！”回房睡觉的史昂不停地大骂童虎，然后他自己移到童虎床上了…………  
——————————————  
原本想到高中就愁眉不展的童虎令人意外的朝气蓬勃，每天兴致很高的处理校园事务，史昂非常不情愿地跟着，但这个一言不发的会长给人的感觉就是——严肃，有气派。撒加一干人也都对史昂好奇，是什么样的人能让童虎甘心当副手呢？  
史昂则是每天生活在恶梦中，对童虎恨之入骨，史昂是族中的孤儿，自幼孤僻，叛逆，族里不允许他离开帕米尔，最后还是在一位王族夫人的通融下才得以进入外部世界的初中，直到考入雅典娜公学院，史昂是个天生傲气的人，对雅典学派不屑一顾，被童虎算计后更是怒气冲天，但因为制约不得不跟随童虎每日处理校园事务，而且意外得到了众人的爱戴，他心情不好时就会用各种方法戏弄别人，包括童虎，童虎天性乐观宽容，不和他计较，不过是用制约惩罚他（比如专挑上厕所时想他……），以至天不怕地不怕的史昂不太敢惹童虎……  
后来渐渐参与了雅典财团的事务，之间纱织受到哈迪斯财团的追杀，雅典学派奉命护卫，史昂对年幼的纱织印象极好。在此期间认识了撒加，艾俄洛斯等人，撒加对高傲的史昂很是尊敬，但史昂却在不经意间挫伤了撒加的自尊，以致后来想要弥补得到的却是撒加的疏远。（小孩子……是不能伤害的）  
童虎也渐渐知道史昂的秘密。特别是每月族里派来的长老总是试图说服桀骜的史昂回到帕米尔，史昂总是试图使用超能力，因而被长老惩罚，童虎渐渐被史昂吸引。童虎试探性地对史昂说出解除制约的方法，得到史昂的嘲笑。  
史昂的能力渐渐显露，成为雅典财团重点培养对象，童虎暗自高兴，他生性淡泊，更喜欢自由无羁。而他的性格也影响了争强好胜的史昂。和童虎在一起，史昂得到了生平未有的平静感。  
史昂决定脱离帕米尔，进入帕米尔的死亡秘境，长老警告脱离本族的人将面临两个挑战：一是必须通过无人能够走出的死亡秘境去往外界，二是他的所有亲人都将被处以火刑。史昂想到自己是孤儿毅然前往死亡秘境，这时曾在他求学时提供帮助给他的王族夫人被处以火刑，原来史昂是这位王族女子的私生子，这也是为什么他身为孤儿却是高能力者，头上有紫色印记。  
万念俱灰的史昂在死亡秘境中想要轻生，在最后一刻他想到童虎，没想到童虎来到他的面前。（送童虎来的人是穆哦~穆当时在帕米尔，而帕米尔范围内是可以使用超能力的~童虎担心史昂，来到中国，并请求穆送他到史昂身边，穆……就瞒着长老们帮忙了）在童虎的帮助下史昂走出死亡秘境，史昂沉浸在丧亲的悲痛中，童虎每日陪伴，试图使史昂快乐。两个人感情日益增长。并相互扶持解决了很多雅典学派的事件。  
————————————————————  
史昂和童虎最后一次以雅典学派的身份出现在高中部校园是在新一届雅典学派入会测试，那天两个人都去得很早，在第一次见面的地方沉默。童虎把史昂的头发编成一根辫子，然后说：这样很好看，我曾经想过，有一天老了，走不动了，头发也剪不动了，就编个辫子，扎个蝴蝶结，每天逗小孩玩。史昂说：你的理想还真是平庸啊。然后把头发拆了。童虎笑着说：如果能活到那个时候，我们都会变得很平凡的，不过有点奇怪。以前我梦想这个情境时，只有我一个人，不知什么时候，我的身边多了一个你，但你老了的样子我却看不清。  
史昂说你闭嘴，我现在要去主持入会测试。童虎抱怨：难道你就不能说哪怕是一句甜言蜜语之类的东西吗？史昂于是回过头，微微一笑：好啊，只说一句。  
“是什么？”  
“我会让你看的。”  
“啊？”  
“……”  
“看什么？”童虎愣了。  
“老的样子。”史昂说完转身走了，童虎半晌才回过神，心中默念史昂的名字，但史昂并没有像往常一样瞬移到他身边，制约已经随着新一届雅典学派即将诞生而失效。  
但童虎知道，即使没有制约他们依然不会分开，直到老去。


	11. 上一届学派外交部长与学习部长

上一届学派很有名，有名在每个人都坐在根本不适合他的位置上当部长会长副会长。  
外交部长卡路狄亚，在强权外交上有卓越的天分，每天将外交部弄到人仰马翻，他的成绩是显著的，学生们常说，雅典学派的外交水平令世界惧怕。他也开创了一系列功绩：比如闯财政厅、闯警局、闯监狱、闯大使馆等等等等历代雅典学派全都没做到的丰功伟绩。外交部很想弹劾部长，会长史昂无为而治不管事，副会长童虎煽风点火就怕不出事，卡路狄亚热爱工作天天都惹事。基于强权对当事人而言是件拉风的事，学生们享受着其中的乐趣，对卡路狄亚部长没有弹劾意见。三年后，接任的穆面对着卡路狄亚留下的能够排到大西洋的烂摊子，无数次在心中诅咒他的前辈，他咬牙切齿不形于色的情形被下任副会长沙加亲昵地评价：呵，真是伪君子。  
学习部长迪捷尔，在学业高分上有顶尖的天分，逢考必是第一，拿奖拿到手软，他的成绩是显著的，但是，他根本不会当部长。每当学习部有了任务，他总是一个人拿回去研究三天三夜然后解决问题。学习部形同虚设，最后学习部众人一致认为部长只要当成绩标兵就可以了，不需要参与具体工作。于是所有工作都由三位副部承担。三年后，接任的阿布罗狄心安理得地继承了“部长不必工作”的传统，因为阿布罗狄的入学成绩是第一，学习部老部员害怕重蹈覆辙，宁愿部长每天带着女朋友闲逛，也不愿冒险让他参与工作。对这种“整个部门纵容会长渎职”的情形，下任会长撒加百思不得其解，他总是把责任归咎在阿布罗狄身上，认为阿布罗狄勾引部下，学习部全体犯花痴。  
卡路狄亚部长对迪捷尔部长一见钟情（他自己说的，不知道是不是真的），他很受伤害地发现迪捷尔不是同性恋，对恋爱没兴趣，似乎还有青梅竹马的女友男友等一堆拖油瓶，卡路狄亚部长是个坚强的人、自信的人、不知道放弃的人、死缠烂打又有头脑的人，他决定先跟迪捷尔部长做对好朋友。  
据卡路狄亚部长介绍，他有严重的心脏病（这个似乎是真的），随时会死掉（他现在活得好好的），这句话他似乎只对迪捷尔部长介绍过(但所有同伴都听过，——他对迪捷尔说的时候)。迪捷尔来自法国，深受古典主义、浪漫主义、现实主义、自然主义、象征主义、存在主义等等等等多种哲学思潮影响，对生命有着广阔浩瀚的同情与悲悯，当他看到自己的好朋友拖着病体兴高采烈的闹事，不禁感叹生命的奇迹。而卡路狄亚私下里流露的软弱，比如，握住自己的手带着悲伤宁静的表情诉说生命的短暂与人生的愿望，迪捷尔部长对卡路狄亚部长产生了由衷的尊敬，他总是竭尽全力安慰自己的好友，希望他忘记悲伤。  
于是，以下场景经常上演：  
比如，希绪福斯同学看到卡路狄亚虚弱地靠在迪捷尔肩头，诉说着命运的残酷与青春的悲怆，他很奇怪地想明明十分钟前他才和卡路狄亚打过篮球；  
比如，雅柏菲卡同学看到卡路狄亚闭着眼枕着迪捷尔的大腿躺在石质长椅上，哼唱着绝望的小调，他很奇怪地想明明半个钟头前卡路狄亚还在唱摇滚；  
比如，阿释密达同学偶尔经过学校，听到卡路狄亚虚弱的喘息和迪捷尔柔声的安慰，他很奇怪一个小时前自己在哈迪斯综合学城商业街听到的那个街头扁人的声音是不是属于卡路狄亚……  
上一届的学生会，集体情商低，半数天然呆，所有人奉行“事不关己睡觉休息”原则，爱情白痴更是十根手指数不过来，被下届学派谩骂为傻瓜集中营。可是，除了迪捷尔外，所有的傻瓜竟然都看出卡路狄亚有问题（这都已经问题到什么程度了啊这）！也难怪，他们能够在各种各样的地方（喷水池游泳馆街心长凳公寓客厅学校走廊等等等等）看到同样的情形：卡路狄亚半死不活地靠着迪捷尔，硬撑着说出豪言壮语，而迪捷尔强忍悲伤，以拥抱亲吻额头双手交握等等方式安慰着自己的好友。但是，上一届学生会“事不关己睡觉休息”的原则根深蒂固，谁都没有发出一句哪怕是感叹哪怕是不耐烦哪怕是谩骂的话提醒迪捷尔。到后来，他们已经习惯随时在眼前看到这么一幕，如果一天看不到，他们会认为世界要异变。  
这样的情形当然不会持续三年，终于有一天！

接下来我还没想好，本故事到此结束，谢谢收看。

好吧，其实这是我做的一个梦，梦里没有前因后果就那么一个卡路狄亚装病迪捷尔安慰的镜头，我也不知道他们是怎么回事，制约都没想过……谢谢收看下次再会。


	12. 沙加和艾欧利亚小时候

有人猜到沙加和艾欧利亚小时候见过。  
的确见过一面。  
当时沙加还闭眼睛走路，艾欧利亚觉得这个孩子眼睛看不见，就上去搀扶他，沙加说他能看见，艾欧利亚说你不睁开眼睛怎么看得见，继续搀扶。沙加觉得他挺烦人的，不过这么傻的人也不能扔下，他们之间发生什么，以后章节里会说到。  
基本上，艾欧利亚是个有感染力的人，也是个幸运的人。  
他小时候见沙加有个动作，拿手指捅沙加额头，问：“这是什么？”  
长大后收敛点，认识穆很久以后才上手……  
沙加、卡妙、修罗是一类人，从来不说自己的事，所以沙加本人不会说他见过艾欧利亚，连穆也不知道。


	13. 雅典学派情侣备忘录

A组：夫妻、情侣组。  
1米罗、卡妙  
“恭喜最佳情侣，请问财部你心目中的理想情人是？”  
——“欧元。”  
“那么艺部呢？”  
——“我和他是情敌。”

2迪斯、修罗  
迪斯：上面那对是伪的。

3撒加的父母（知识就是真理）  
撒加：我不想和没常识的人说话

4米罗的父母（金钱才是真理）  
米罗：有钱能使我开车

5艾俄洛斯的父母（强权就是真理）  
艾俄洛斯：政治？太小儿科了。

6奥路菲、尤丽狄斯（文艺副部和学习副部）

7紫龙、春丽（中华武功和中华美食）

8一辉、艾丝美拉达（据说他们是在医院认识的……）

9米诺斯、？  
“请问您那神秘的情人是？”  
——“无可奉告。”

10哈迪斯、？  
“据说您抢了个小女孩当未婚妻。”  
——“有本事你去告。”

11罗摩、悉多  
“你们辛苦了。”  
——“为人民服务。”

12舒舒、晗晗  
“一对国宝。”  
——“我们还很纯洁……”

13史昂、童虎（会长和副会长，物以类聚）

14城户光政、娜塔莎  
“城户先生，我写给你的情书，你有没有看到？”  
B组：暧昧组  
大家都说他们是一对，他们却非常不争气迄今还没成一对

1沙加、穆  
“你们两个到底怎么回事？”  
——“天知道。”

2拉达、加隆  
“请发表感想？”  
——“请滚。”

3冰河和瞬（财政副部和学习副部）  
“听说你们曾交往过？”  
“往事只能回味。”

4艾欧利亚、魔铃  
“男上司和女下属关系暧昧是正常的。”  
——“我能不能要非正常的？”

5克莱因、亨德尔（哟哟……这不是被成为兔子和狼的）

6草草、CC（人还没开始，猫先开始了。——猫都开始了，人还没开始。——既然猫开始了，人就没必要开始了）  
C组：YY组  
大家都说他们有问题，他们暂时或这辈子不太可能有问题……

1撒加、阿布罗狄  
“会长？”  
“可笑。”

2亚尔迪、芙罗拉  
“你的那个小女孩呢？”  
“我也想知道。”

3贵鬼、德吉梅朵  
“有人说你和你四师母关系不一般？”  
“大人的世界真复杂。”

4朱利安、狄蒂丝  
“有人说你单恋你家少爷？”  
“本姑娘愿意！”

5金莉莉、金华尔  
“兄妹恋有结果吗？还是妹妹单恋？”  
“卧薪尝胆、破釜沉舟、置诸死地……”  
D组：后宫组  
1穆  
“有没有觉得很光荣？”  
——“很惭愧，比起有1000个女朋友的。”  
“四个老婆最喜欢哪一个？”  
——“各有所长。”

2星矢  
“你的绯闻对象还真多，有没有中意的？”  
——“我还小，长大了再慢慢挑。”

3艾俄洛斯  
“听说你有两个老婆？”  
——“YES，大老婆是我的车，小老婆是这把枪。齐人之福。”

4阿布罗狄  
“1000个女朋友……”  
——“我们是纯洁的男女关系。”  
“我信。”

5迪斯  
“你有很多女人？”  
——“我们是纯洁的男女关系！”  
“我信后边四个字。”

6纱织  
“难为你小小年纪……”  
“大人的世界真复杂……”


	14. 雅典学派师徒关系

名师与高徒  
成语歪解：所谓师出有名，就是说厉害的徒弟总会有个著名老师。  
撒加  
不清楚。  
撒加是典型的博采众长选手，没有固定的老师，东学一点西学一点。  
加隆  
和撒加差不多，就是学的没撒加多……  
沙加   
世界三大名医中的阿特里耶。  
除了医学，沙加学得很彻底，包括催眠术，诡异的身手，庞大芜杂的知识体系……  
穆  
族里的长老和外界的教师。  
现阶段当然是史昂了，史昂还是很注意培养学生的能力，以免不能用超能力的时候吃亏，而且主动地给穆零花钱……（主动，因为穆给KIKI零花钱，史昂认为这是讨徒弟欢心的不二法门）  
艾俄洛斯，艾欧利亚  
克莱因将军。  
克莱因不是个好老师，也没想过收徒弟，两兄弟是他学姐的爱子，将军‘视若己出’  
艾俄洛斯在战斗力上尽得老师真传，但在军事上毫无兴趣。艾欧利亚……他只拣自己感兴趣的学习，和哥哥差了一定火候。  
米罗  
亨德尔副官。  
吃喝嫖赌坑蒙拐骗无一不教。  
帮学生叫牛郎叫小姐这种事他都能干（反正他有钱）  
亨德尔不喜欢年纪比自己小的，故，米罗很安全  
卡妙  
以前是养父，是个大帅哥（卡妙，你是不是恋父？）  
现在是十七，也是个帅哥（卡妙，你可以继续恋父……）  
撒加让十七当卡妙老师是有很深用意的，这两个人很投缘，很快，教学范围不只是金融……相信卡妙日后的实力不容小觑  
卡妙的两个老师，质量……算是最高的。  
亚尔迪  
医术老师：科维那医生  
其余：游击队经验  
其实班德拉也教过他很多东西  
迪斯，修罗  
组织训练，没有固定老师。  
一等一的专业训练  
修罗去过美国，参加过雇佣军队……  
阿布罗狄  
？？？  
谜


	15. 米罗与亨德尔的师徒条约

A部分：  
1.你将有一个世界上最优秀最聪明最具魅力的学生，请对这一事实保持清醒认识，你必须兢兢业业，将你的本领毫无保留全部传授。  
2.基于你没有家庭，没有儿女，如果你意外死亡，我有权继承你名下所有遗产。  
3.克莱因将军送了一辆豪华战车给艾俄洛斯，你必须以上司为榜样，买一量更好的战车给我。  
4.为了保证我的合法权利不被他人侵害，这辈子你不能以任何形式收第二个徒弟。  
5.基于我是你唯一的学生，你必须保证我的教育环境良好，包括培养良好的师生感情（我的生日/各个节日/每年的师徒纪念日，你应该送我喜欢的礼物，我喜欢的东西只有一个：名车）、建立良好的激励机制（每当我取得进步，你要给我名车做为奖励）、形成良好的师生相处模式（老师应爱护学生，学生的愿望应尽量满足）  
签字人：米罗

B部分：  
1.你将有一个全世界最优秀最敬业最有魅力的老师，请对这一事实保持谦虚的认识，我会把我所知道的知识悉数传授给你，但愿你学得会。  
2.如果我意外死亡，你必须保证将这个事实通知和我交往过的所有情人并带他们去我的墓前祭奠，还要带他们环游世界作为安慰。我会在墓地安装自动识别系统和计数器，数字超过三万七千你就可以继承我的所有财产。  
3.如果你的本领超过艾俄洛斯，我愿意送你一辆世界上最先进的战车，请加油——这辈子没希望，下辈子你可以继续努力。  
4.现在教你第一项功课，为了保证你的合法权利不受他人侵害，请动用你的大脑：你以为我会找第二次麻烦？  
5.基于你是我唯一的学生，我当然愿意满足你的愿望，同时为了你的将来，我会对你严格要求，如果你的学业达不到我的要求，我会用二倍惩罚的方式撤消你的奖励。为了我们良好的师生关系，每年我的生日，各种节日，师徒纪念日你要恭敬地奉上你的心意：我最喜欢的东西只有一个：帅哥，请把世界上知名的男明星依次送入我的房间。  
签字人：亨德尔


	16. 三大名医

说一下你们三兄弟的3P关系  
大师兄和二师兄整天争论吵架  
小师弟比较老实，每天学习做实验，没有两个师兄天分那么高  
但他人特别稳重可靠认真  
两个师兄都喜欢他  
比如很繁琐很基础的实验你们全推给他  
然后两个哥哥一个接一个走了  
留下小弟弟一个人在他们住的地方继续做实验  
老大脑子里只有 什么好玩？  
老二脑子里只有 怎么才能出名？  
老三——怎么才能帮助更多的病人？  
这就是人格的差距啊……

琴那医生去世这三兄弟分开后  
命运的齿轮开始旋转  
然后老大在世界各地胡闹  
老二去瑞典爬上了一个医生能达到的最高处  
老三继续学习，后来去雅典，也算有一番事业  
然后老大发现自己的儿子……成了刽子手  
老二卷入内乱，流亡拉美，隐姓埋名死在巴西山村  
老三得罪高官，被整的差点进监狱

现在老大还在世界上胡闹，有了一个不省心的徒弟和一个儿子  
老二，已经变作天上的星星，看着老大冷笑  
老三，在雅典坐冷板凳，不过他和很多贵族关系不错  
老大很难找，但只要老三开口，这位老大会跨地球出现的  
还有老二临死前还给老大留了信


	17. 16，17，那一夜……

16，也就是第三部出场的华尔•金，中国香港人。父亲姓金，听说美国华尔街，就给儿子起了这么个名字，希望他将来很有钱。  
莉莉•金，16的亲妹妹，第三部《北欧来客》中出现的小女孩。出生不久父母双亡，被哥哥抚养长大，有强烈的恋兄情结，非兄不嫁。  
17，从第一部开始出现，第三部经常出现的银发男子。撒加的忠诚部下，“雅典”的高级干部。17是孤儿，从小加入联特调，遇到同样加入联特调的16，两个人成为搭档。  
16、17、莉莉曾有过一段共同生活，莉莉把17当成哥哥，把哥哥当成恋爱对象。16听说17没有名字，对17说：“你和我叫一样的名字，我叫华尔•金，你叫华尔•银。”  
两个人从小到大一直是搭档，16不负父母期望，成了一个优秀的操盘手（表面身份）。男人有钱就要变坏，所以16找了很多很多很多的女人……莉莉在旁干瞪眼，气得咬牙切齿。  
17个性认真，一直没谈过恋爱。  
两个人搭档了很多年，可以独挡一面后分开行动。17第一次遇到撒加就是在他们分开之后。  
某一年，组织交代任务，派17去“雅典”，16去BLACK。  
17进入“雅典”后，爱上了雅典教父的独生女。两个人天雷地火一发不可收拾。  
16进入BLACK，和迪斯修罗交情不错。那时候莉莉也在，迪斯很喜欢莉莉，叫莉莉“老婆”（他喜欢一个女人肯定叫老婆，叫老婆的女人肯定没肉体关系）。莉莉对哥哥身边的女人咬牙切齿，迪斯就教她如何整那些女人。妹妹的存在阻碍16拈花惹草，他恨不得马上把妹妹嫁掉，经常说：“谁娶我妹妹？我包他少奋斗二十年！”  
17为了爱人背叛组织，但并没有泄露组织的情报。16知道后给17打电话，二人谈崩，从此不相往来。  
之后BLACK内乱，“雅典”教父及其女儿被哈伦威德派人杀害，16继续留在BLACK观察局势，17则辅佐新主人撒加。两个人越走越远。  
16和17在能力上旗鼓相当，多年至交，关系比一般朋友要好上很多倍，有没有暧昧……请自由地……  
46章里，16在酒吧遇到17，然后喝酒，然后和17回到了巴别娱乐，找了一个房间，第二天早上才出来，这就是传说中的“那一夜”。


	18. 塔罗资料

0•愚者•the Fool  
——加隆  
相关语：流浪  
加隆应该是一个浪子，从没想过回头，不论何时都是勇往直前，毫不畏惧命运的考验。  
他有最自由的灵魂，没有人能左右他的行动。  
他一直在漂泊，小时侯是在哥哥的光环下，随后是在众人的非议中，他最初的行动没有明确的目的，孩子气，对于他，成长意味着告别，意味着另一种流浪。  
心目中的加隆是那个独立在日出的海边的穿白风衣的男子，他的眼一定是看向前方，执著而坚定，不需要海风，他本人就是狂风。  
而愚者代表着一个天真无知的形象。「0」这个数字宛如一个初生的孩童，他具有无限的可能性。愚者是一个旅人，他正要展开未知的旅程。他是如此充满着希望，以致看不清前面的重重阻碍。（还真和加隆很象。）  
正位的含意：爱好冒险、不拘泥于传统的观念，有自由奔放的心、从基础出发、流浪成性。  
逆位的含意：低落、失败、漫无目标的旅途、散漫、愚昧的行动。  
元素：风  
神话人物：酒神狄俄倪索斯（Dionysos），据说古希腊的戏剧就是起源于对Dionysos的祭祀。

1•魔术师•the Magician  
——药  
相关语：创造  
“只要加入雅典学派，就可以实现心中最大的愿望。”  
雅典学派的秘药是迷一样的存在，但它的确是改变所有人命运的魔术师，也是一切事情的开端。  
药的效力完全取决于使用者的心愿，它既可以创造幸福，也可以制造灾难，而不论是幸福或是灾难都需要三年的制约代价。  
想象中的画面是13个透明的玻璃瓶里装着深蓝色泽的液体，用褐色软木塞住静静排列在纯白的古雅柱头，那柱头由三只纤细美丽的手托住（三位命运女神的手），上面是天堂的大门，飞升的祥光；下面则是地狱的累累骸骨与坟墓。  
魔术师代表着一切的开始，事物的开端。魔术师是一个充满开创新局的智能和高度操作技巧的形象，它创造了这个世界。富有创造力和潜在力量，而想要发挥潜在的力量，则需要坚强的意志和正当的目的，若使用不当会招来可怕的后果。  
正位的含意：事情的开始、行动的改变、贯彻自我的意志，有独创性、发展性、以新的计划获得成功、幸福的开端。  
逆位的含意：失败、毁灭、起头难、走入错误的方向、被骗。优柔寡断、消极、执行性低、没有判断力。  
元素：水星  
神话人物：神使赫耳墨斯（Hermes）。

2•女祭司•The High Priestess  
——纱织  
相关语：智慧  
纱织要到第二部末尾才出场，而且是惊鸿一现。为了情节需要年龄设定为10岁，还是个任性的小学生。雅典学派中对她的设定和原著相似，都是高智商的大财团继承人。  
天生责任感使然，纱织的命运很有徇道者的味道，她代表了纯洁与智慧的和谐，却也同时象征了常人无法理解的庄严，从加隆对她的排斥就可以猜到其他人对她的敬而远之，这个孤独的少女要走的路还很长。  
想象中的牌面与惠斯勒的《绿色与玫瑰色的和谐》相似（不过要去掉旁边的两个人，只留下那个白纱裙的文静少女），背景应该是房间一角，色调再淡些，那个淡紫发的精致少女安静地坐在窗边看书，低垂的眉眼透着沉思，旁边墙上的壁画（或是镜子）中却是端正的女神，严肃安详。  
女祭司凭藉着知性的锻炼分辨善恶明暗，就罪恶及黑暗力给予他人明确的指示，拥有女性特有的直觉与洞察力，结合了判断力、智慧力与慈爱于一身的代表。  
正位的含意：深刻的思考、敏锐的洞察力、准确的直觉、有良知的、文静的象征、知性。  
逆位的含意：缺乏理解能力、粗心大意、容易因为精神受到压抑而歇斯底里、洁癖、无知、目光短浅、自命不凡、有勇无谋、偏差的判断。  
元素：月亮  
神话人物：冥后佩尔塞福涅（Persephone）

3•皇后•the Empress  
——潘多拉  
相关语：丰收  
潘多拉在这个故事里并不是一线角色，但必不可少，哈迪斯综合学城实际在她的直接领导下，身为哈迪斯财团的长女，潘多拉实际是个身不由己的悲剧角色，她精明强干，是天生的领导者，但有自己的追求，要求截然不同的人生，外表的冷漠掩饰内心的热情。她的故事线索会尽量遵循原著，但更会强调新的诞生，在这里先不多说了。  
想象中的画面的背景是米雷（Millais）那副《盲女》的金色草原背景，潘多拉是个冷酷的人，但她的内心向往的却是真正的和平安宁，她弹竖琴的姿态真的非常优雅，一个黑（如果她选的话，应该是红色）礼服的16岁少女坐在秋天的原野上弹奏古典的竖琴，不知会有什么效果。  
皇后代表的是洋溢着母性温柔的女性特质，隐喻的是生命的诞生，孕育大地的丰收及物质的繁荣，代表着由女性主导，具有女性特色的力量。在感情上，她代表着热烈的情感。象征着幸福的爱情，优越的物质与满足的生活。  
相对的，过于安乐的生活会导致奢侈、懈怠，松懈努力与上进心，掉入堕落的深渊。  
正位的含意：优雅的生活、艺术的天份、丰收、繁荣兴盛、富足、幸福、成功、稳定、美貌。  
逆位的含意：迷惑、缺乏上进心、轻浮、损失、没有成就、爱慕虚荣，无法解决的事情、与家人发生纠纷。  
元素：金星  
神话人物：农神得墨忒耳（Demeter）

4•皇帝•the Emperor  
——撒加  
相关语：支配  
撒加的王者气质与生俱来，令很多人不由自主地追随，一直认为撒加是男人中的男人，举手投足就可以令天地俯首称臣。他的长相虽不精致但挑不出任何毛病，特别是眉眼间挥之不去的忧郁为他增添了希腊式的悲剧美。  
作为雅典学派一号人物的撒加，肩负着最重要的使命，又有令人费解的身份，作为领导者得到所有人的信赖与支持，这不能不说是他的魅力之一。  
想象中的画面是拉斐尔《雅典学派》里类似的古典大厅，无数人的背影充斥，只有撒加一人回过头，傲然伟岸，气质卓绝。让人可以在一瞬间注意他并爱上他。  
皇帝代表着父权的形象，掌握着安定与力量。暗示着主管物质社会的支配力。皇帝象征男性的意志与热情，充满了勇气与行动力。他统治着社会，领导着人群，为一绝对之领袖。相反的，在拥有权力与地位的背后，也反映出自以为是的另一面。有着高处不胜寒的隐喻在里面。  
权力是枷锁，得到他的同时也要被他控制。撒加的挣扎其实就在于此。  
正位的解释：有行动的魄力、众人的领导者、富有责任感光荣、胜利、有勇气的行动、坚强的意志、精神上的孤单。  
逆位的解释：独裁、幼稚、平凡、、缺乏管理能力、不负责任、任性、蛮横霸道、行动力不足、被支配。  
元素：白羊座  
神话人物：宙斯（Zeus）

5•教皇•the Hierophant  
——史昂  
相关语：援助  
史昂相对于雅典学派的众人是一个长辈，虽然个性恶劣但在关键时候均给予无私的支持与帮助，可以说唯一一个能劈头盖脸骂撒加一通又能被撒加接受的人就是史昂了，他是精神的导师，也是学派诸人人生道路上的良友。  
想象中的画面背景是达芬奇的《岩窟圣母》，史昂身着庄严的民族服装，手拿经轮。背景暗示着人类的本源是来自石洞，人类的心灵也如岩窟般，三面密闭，一面开通，史昂就是心灵的智者。  
和皇帝所代表物质社会的权威相比，教皇所代表的则是精神上的权威。在宗教上，教皇拥有最高的地位。他象征着知性与道德、深切的慈悲心与洞察力。他解救了许多身陷困扰的人们，并用言论指引他们走向正途。这是一张代表着唤醒人类的良心与善意觉醒的牌，象征着保守的道德，传统和知识。一旦忽略掉它，将有可能招致危险。  
正位的含意：援助、同情、宽宏大量、受到信赖、得到援助、良好的建言者、有贡献的、怀有宽大的胸怀、遵守规则、志愿者。  
逆位的含意：失去信赖、多管闲事、过于依赖、度量狭小、强迫推销、孤立无援、愿望无法达成。  
元素：金牛座  
神话人物：人马客戎（Chiron）

6•恋人•the Lovers  
——阿布罗狄  
相关语：结合  
阿布罗狄相对于雅典学派的其他人更加早熟，就如他的名字，他懂得人世间的感情，懂得爱情。他是雅典学派很多人的爱情导师，无形中教会别人如何去珍惜身边的人、珍重自己的心意。  
想象中的画面背景是那棵著名的爱情树，阿布罗狄一个人坐在另一个人的身影中，微笑着把双手合上放在唇边吹着他最爱的曲子，正规的牌恋人都是一对，所以那个身影当然也就是阿布罗狄深爱的人。或者应该说是他的“第一千零一个恋人”。  
这张牌代表的是生命的幸福与爱情的收获。另一方面，也暗示着恋爱会遭遇到选择的迷惘。爱情是既美丽又残酷的，阿布罗狄的生命也是美丽残酷，正确的选择可以得到幸福的未来，错误的选择则意味感情的破裂与失败。  
正位的含意：充满希望的未来、魅力、容易改变的状况、流行、趣味、敏感、有志同道合的朋友、与人合作、对未来的抉择、决定未来命运的时机、浪漫的爱情、爱情出现的预感  
逆位的含意：错误的选择、禁不起诱惑、厌倦、争吵、反复无常、幼稚、孤独、有阻力、眼花缭乱、血气方刚、对结果失望、充满戒心、逃避爱情、恋情短暂、分手  
元素：双子座  
神话人物：帕里斯、赫拉、雅典娜、阿佛罗狄忒,故事是大家都知道的不和金苹果——帕里斯劫持海伦——特洛伊战争。

7•战车•the Chariot  
——艾俄洛斯  
相关语：胜利  
艾俄洛斯是雅典学派众人的哥哥，是撒加的好友，也是雅典财团忠诚的负责人，他是在战斗中“呼唤胜利的人”，既因为强大的力量，又在于坚强的信念。  
想象中的画面是黑暗中艾俄洛斯手中拿着他最心爱的金色手枪，靠着他经常驾驶的黑色跑车，目光从容敏锐。似乎一切邪恶都能被他消灭，一切胜利都能因他获得。  
这张牌代表的是克服困难，获得胜利。代表人类的本能与意志：人类拥有所谓野心与竞争心的本能，努力与克己心的意志力。两者相互并存而在人生的道路上寻求胜利，一旦失去平衡后，这种力量有可能转为暴力。  
正位的含意：努力获得成功、胜利、行动力、自立、年轻男性、良好的旅行运、认清自己的生活方式、有效率、勇往直前、先下手为强、积极、有野心、担任指挥  
逆位的含意：散漫、得意忘形、失败、纠纷、诉诸暴力、顽固的男性、过分坚持己见、挫折、失控、发生意外、胡作非为、停滞不前、丧失斗志  
元素：射手座  
神话人物：战神阿瑞斯

8•力量•Strength  
——穆  
关键字：意志

9•隐士•the Hermit  
——苏兰特  
关键字：探索

10•命运之轮•the Wheel of Fortune  
——朱利安  
关键字：轮回

11•正义•Justice  
——童虎  
关键字：均衡

12•倒吊男•the Hanged Man  
——卡妙  
关键字：牺牲

13•死亡•Death  
——迪斯马斯克  
关键字：结束

14•节制•Temperance  
——修罗  
关键字：净化

15•恶魔•the Devil  
——哈迪斯  
关键字：诱惑

16•塔•the Tower  
——拉达曼迪斯  
关键字：毁灭

17•星星•the Star  
——艾欧利亚  
关键字：希望

18•月亮•the Moon  
——米罗  
关键字：梦想

19•太阳•the Sun  
——亚尔迪  
关键字：生命

20•审判•Judgement  
——沙加  
关键字：复活

21•世界•the World  
——雅典娜公学院  
关键字：完成


	19. 兴趣爱好资料

服装资料（未完也许坑）  
艾欧利亚喜欢的衣服：运动型的  
艾欧利亚家境——小康  
但穿的衣服（运动装）绝对全是名牌。  
零花钱来源：自己的奖学金、比赛奖金（大部分）、哥哥给的、父母给的  
随身携带：随身听、球、背包、零钱（经常请星矢他们喝饮料~）

迪斯：黑暗系另类华丽的、而且搭配合适的饰物  
自从上了高中——全是童装，而且在亚尔迪的管理下有越来越可爱的趋势  
家境——有钱人，他是有钱人。  
零花钱来源：卖自己的发明。

修罗：制服  
修罗喜欢的衣服不拘样式，方便活动为第一要义  
迪斯以前喜欢为修罗搭配衣服（和自己穿情侣的），高中后修罗几乎只穿制服或礼服  
家境——有钱人  
零用钱来源：随时有人报销

卡妙：……  
卡妙这个人其实很小资  
对服装超级有品位（贵族嘛，没办法）  
在能花钱的时候决不亏待自己，绝对个享受派  
再看看他用的那些武器……  
经济状况——他很有钱，但是……

阿布罗狄：贵公子型的，穿什么都可以，个人喜欢休闲  
阿布罗狄也是个花钱高手，你看他那不停变换的衣服就差不多知道，天生是个美学高手，花钱和瞎折腾的能力和卡妙不相上下  
零用钱来源：父母、奖学金  
自从上了高中，爱上了自行车，每天都骑  
随身物品：自行车、电脑、手表

米罗：性感的……  
米罗自己懒得选衣服，但衣服只要穿到他身上，他就能玩出花样  
零用钱来源：父母、奖学金（少部分）——阿布罗狄（大部分）  
随身物品：手机，

撒加：  
也是个大手大脚的  
服装：高贵有身份的，偶尔会用淡古龙水  
零用钱来源：天知道

加隆：和撒加相反，不介意服装  
零用钱来源：父母和撒加

沙加和穆  
最不在乎金钱的就是他们两个  
他们知道货币长什么样吗？  
身份特殊  
买单的永远不是自己

关于学派众人使用的香水秘密访谈（2008-05-30）  
记者：请问，您使用什么香水？  
穆：香水？我不用。  
沙加：？？？  
记者：我知道中国人特别是高中生没有使用的习惯，但你是外交部长……  
穆：还是不会用，我不太了解香水文化，如果用错了更麻烦。  
记者：你是不是把这个世界想的太复杂了……还要先了解文化……  
沙加：为什么用那个？？？（完全没搞清状况）  
这两个人忽略。  
艾欧利亚：我？用非常大众的牌子，SUN—O，就是SUNORANGE，不过不是橘子味的，是带点淡柠檬味的。  
记者：你竟然用水果味香水！！  
狮子：很多人都用这个，我都是让他们直接帮我买一瓶。很重要吗？  
记者：不不，一点都不重要……  
艾俄洛斯：香水？我用最平常的，V-darling的古龙水。  
记者：这叫最平常！！！！  
卡妙：V-darling？  
迪斯：就是那个被称为一滴等于一克拉钻石的V-darling？  
艾欧利亚：而且还是全球限量版。  
记者：可是可是，弟弟用平价的学生香水，哥哥却用名贵的限量版，这也太不正常了  
艾俄洛斯：在我们家贡献大的人自然有权享受更好的东西。  
艾欧利亚：没错，爸爸开的车全是限产的，妈妈的丝巾都是顶级名品，随便给我一个角就够一辈子花销……所以我讨厌这种等级分明的家庭  
艾俄洛斯：你抱怨什么？零花钱少了？缺衣少食了？一家人要供养你这个白花钱的。  
艾欧利亚（青筋）：…………………………我真要谢谢你们三个的施舍………………  
亚尔迪：我用的香水？在巴西的时候根本不用，后来到法国以后才开始使用的，主要是为了礼貌。我用的是一种日本男士香水，牌子是“徒然草”，味道不是很浓。  
记者：是很舒服的味道啊，好象被阳光照过的干草，很安心的感觉。可是生活部长，你怎么会使用一个日本牌子？法国的香水那么多  
亚尔迪：其实我根本不知道该用什么香水，后来问了卡妙，他给我推荐了这个牌子。  
记者：啊！原来是卡妙！真的很适合你呢！可是卡妙……  
亚尔迪：他好象什么香水都知道。不过他本人不用，因为他总碰到各种麻烦，如果遇到追踪香水味道的武器……  
卡妙：哪有这种武器！！！  
米罗：是没钱吧。  
阿布罗狄：留下香味的确是很头疼，卡妙不用是对的，而且卡妙的味道一直都是很清爽的香皂味。  
米罗：你还真了解啊  
阿布罗狄：你总不能废掉别人的嗅觉吧…………  
记者：所以学部你也不用香水对吗？不过你身上总有玫瑰香味  
阿布罗狄：我的用品里玫瑰香味的东西太多了，而且长年累月地和玫瑰在一起，总会浸上对方的味道的。  
记者：怎么觉得玫瑰是您的爱人……  
阿布罗狄：不是，我最近爱的人是撒加和穆。  
记者：……那米罗你用什么？  
米罗：我当然不会自己去买，所以蒂娜和克里斯的香水我看到什么就用什么，都是一些很俗的名牌。  
记者：等等……蒂娜——你用女用香水？  
米罗：用过几天。  
记者短路，其他人嗤笑，阿布罗狄解释：据说有个经典的香水广告，一个女士涂了古龙水，她走过的街道所有女人全部回头看她，以此显示了香水的味道对女士的刺激。我们就想一个男人涂女用香水会不会有这效果——让所有男人都回头。于是米罗涂了几天做实验。  
记者：为什么你自己不试？  
米罗：他那张脸什么时候不是百分百回头率，而且男女通杀。  
记者：哦哦，那结果呢？  
米罗：要么是那广告胡扯，要么是那些香水质量统统有问题。  
记者：没有男人回头吗……  
米罗：有几个，都是GAY。而且都以为我在勾引他们……  
记者：（想笑，为了新闻不能笑，但其他人都在大笑，于是也笑）：那么，会长，你用的香水是？这个味道好奇怪，有点甜，还有点苦，不过总体上挺清澈的。  
撒加：我不太用。理由同卡妙。偶尔用的就是现在你闻到的这个，Dior旗下的子：一见钟情。是男女都能用的一款香水。  
记者：哦哦，为什么选这个呢？不是很特别啊。  
撒加：主要是喜欢这个名字。  
记者：我知道了！听说您的父母是一见钟情，所以你喜欢这个名字对吧？  
撒加：……  
迪斯：基本上他认为自己完美无缺，任何附加物都是多余的。  
记者：啊！迪斯，你用的牌子是什么？  
迪斯：一种非常昂贵的威尼斯香水，是过去的老婆公司生产的，名字是“肢体面具”，特点是味道的变化强烈，设计的人说这就是我给她的感觉，怎么样，大牌吧？  
记者：真大牌，为你贴身设计的香水……迪斯你身边都是什么样的女人啊……  
迪斯：等等等等！你少来挑拨我们的关系！修罗现在用的也是她的公司的——  
记者：啊？就是这种凛冽的味道的吗？  
迪斯：不要离他那么近！你嗅觉失灵吗？  
记者：好好……修罗，你用的是什么牌子？  
修罗：我只知道是种纯男性香水。  
记者：你怎么连自己用什么都不知道。  
修罗：是某个罗嗦的人送的。  
记者：啊？可是，你怎么连牌子都不知道。  
迪斯：当然不能让他知道。  
阿布罗狄：卡妙。你知道是什么吗？  
记者（觉得里边大有文章）：麻烦财部了，稿费分你一半！  
卡妙（思考一分钟）：是种意大利香水，名字好象是……  
迪斯：等等等等！在人身上味道会不一样的！你不要乱说！  
卡妙：所以我说的是好象是SE……  
迪斯：不能说！！  
修罗（抽刀）：快说！  
卡妙：威胁我？  
迪斯：说了老子宰了你！  
其他人：快说快说！  
记者：稿费！稿费！  
卡妙：Sex Dagger。  
修罗（沉默）  
迪斯（冷汗）：修罗，人是需要情调的，在各个方面。  
记者：迪斯会怕修罗？  
迪斯：他以后不用了怎么办！  
修罗（转身）：先去把那几个瓶子扔掉再算帐。  
迪斯：你看你看你们这群混蛋是故意的！！！！  
无一例外地演变为闹剧收场…………

雅典学派运动谈（2008-08-08，举国同庆）  
体育部长艾欧利亚大人擅长球类运动，几乎所有和球有关的运动他都痴迷过。  
三岁的时候，初恋的足球。这场初恋持续到七岁，移情到扣球手感很好的排球身上，然后与魔铃打网球，觉得网球是世界上最可爱的球，然后橄榄球，宣布只有橄榄球能够体现男人的气概，去北欧旅行，觉得冰球不错。个子长高了，又觉得灌篮是最帅的动作，准备入学考试，不敢多玩，打打乒乓球，认识米罗后，米罗教他台球，还和穆学了几手高尔夫球。每次移情后又发现球不如旧，初恋情人才是最可爱的，于是，艾欧利亚最喜欢的运动始终是足球。  
儿时梦想：组建一只球队，让希腊足球征服世界。

文艺部长米罗在认识艾欧利亚的时候，为了套近乎，吹嘘自己酷爱运动。艾欧利亚大喜，问米罗究竟擅长什么运动。  
米罗同学说，我最擅长的，是一种体现速度与技巧，力量与勇气的机械运动，它的名字叫做飙车。  
艾欧利亚满脸黑线。  
米罗同学又说，我还擅长一种体现人类以少胜多的智慧，依靠精准目光精湛技巧的投掷运动。然后米罗掷了一把毒针。  
艾欧利亚继续黑线。  
米罗同学最后说，我还喜欢一种运动，它考验着我们的智商，培养了我们的优雅，这，就是桌球。  
艾欧利亚已经走人了。

卡妙同学似乎和讨债以外的运动从不沾边。实则不然。  
体育部长艾欧利亚大人的尽职尽责表现在，不论何时何地都用友好的方法向他人推销运动的真谛。他曾邀请阿布罗狄和卡妙一起打篮球。阿布罗狄找个接口溜了，卡妙留在那里接受艾欧利亚的指导。指导结果是吝啬的财政部长买了一个篮球天天练习。有次和米罗吵架，篮球不幸被扎破，艾欧利亚为了挽救卡妙的篮球热情，立刻送了一个。  
此外，穆同学随口邀请卡妙骑马，卡妙觉得马也不错，经常去马场骑各种各样的马。穆的马就算是借给卡妙了。  
卡妙同学最喜欢冰上运动，但不知何故，他从未出现在高中部的溜冰馆。偶尔带着两个徒弟去外面滑冰(门票当然是学生进贡)，引起无数尖叫。据艾尔扎克同学私下透露，卡妙的溜冰技术其实不及他和冰河，但滑雪技巧神乎其神。  
卡妙同学的桌球也不错，在巴别娱乐学习的间档，经常和米罗、亨德尔副官比赛。  
卡妙同学游泳也不错，学校的游泳馆他经常使用。  
所以你可以看到，卡妙同学喜爱运动，只要是免费的，他都可以做的不错。（PS：溜冰馆收门票，游泳池免收费）

和卡妙关系不错的阿布罗狄同学，是真正的和运动没有半点关系。小时候躺在病床上，长大了从不上体育课，蒂娜开了无数医生证明阿布罗狄宝宝绝对不能上体育课，阿布罗狄也曾在一堂游泳课上引起全校围观从此拒绝再上包括游泳在内的一起体育课。于是，谁也不知道阿布罗狄同学究竟喜欢什么运动。别人看到的只是他喜欢骑着自行车来回兜风。  
米罗同学透露了这个秘密，阿布罗狄有一项擅长并喜爱的运动，体现了原始生物的求生愿望，这就是爬树。不论多高多滑多难爬的树阿布罗狄出手就能搞定。艾欧利亚知道后百思不得其解：自行车和爬树？为什么你们兄弟喜欢的都是一些稀奇古怪的东西？米罗同学抗议说他明显比我低了一个层次。迪斯同学加入讨论说你们的方向错误，那东西擅长并喜爱的运动肯定是杀人放火。

迪斯同学说他喜爱的运动是扔炸弹，擅长的运动包罗万象，天下哪有他不擅长的？沙加同学在一旁恶意补充：没错，最擅长轮滑，参加小学组比赛应该是冠军。修罗在一旁善意提醒：游泳你是不是还没学会？  
迪斯悄悄透露他擅长的运动其实是开汽艇，经常别人的钥匙还没插入，他已经消失在海天交接处，那么为什么不大肆吹嘘？修罗说：因为他不会游泳。一旦那汽艇翻船，他就要套救生圈了。迪斯同学聪明的转移话题，问副会长大人他擅长什么，修罗说直接问穆比较快，喜欢的未必相同，擅长的肯定一样。  
这倒是真话。

爱情部长的爱情谈（2009-03-23）  
穆：穆的个性内敛，如果不是爱到极致，他绝不会把“爱”说出口。要是有人能让穆说出“爱”这个字……我想象不到那种情况，大概是那个人要死的时候吧。而且穆对任何人都很好，这会让他爱的人察觉不到自己的地位。所以，除非你也爱着穆，你们之间有互动，你才会有机会发现他对你的爱。  
亚尔迪：亚尔迪也不是会把“爱”挂在嘴边的人，但你能清清楚楚地知道他爱着什么。对于喜欢的人，他会付出几倍几十倍的行动，当然，他并不是想让那个人感动，他只是出于本能去对那个人好，随时接受那个人的依靠。就算你不接受他，他也不会怨恨你或者伤害你，因为他认为你的幸福比什么都重要。  
撒加：撒加要分两种情况，完全是看这段爱情以何种形式开始。他可能会不断地用行动和语言告诉你他爱你，也可能把感情放到心里到死都不说，如果你迟钝，可能就错过了他的爱。而且，他的表达方式与常人有些不同，很多时候他不知道自己在表达爱，别人更不知道。等到很久以后他或者他的爱人才恍然大悟：原来，那个时候……  
加隆：加隆比撒加更别扭，撒加表达爱的方式最多称为“笨”或者“自以为是”，加隆却喜欢用淡漠或对抗的方式表示喜欢或者爱情。他对待爱情的态度与他直来直去的行事方式迥异，他可以坦诚地说出一切，除了对爱人的感情。他自己也不知道这种复杂的东西要如何处理，于是他干脆不去理会。一旦他承认了，他还是会说：就算我爱你，但那不代表什么。  
迪斯：迪斯是坦率的人，如果他爱，他就一定会告诉你，用语言行动等等一切方式。他绝不会是一个暗恋者，你可以拒绝他，但不能逃避他，逃避是让他最头疼的是，他会用强硬的态度对待他人的逃避。虽然他看上去粗线条，但他的思维缜密，往往能察觉到爱人最细微的需要。他最大的优点就是对爱人很包容，会完整地接受那个人的一切。  
艾欧利亚：艾欧利亚会把行动和承诺的概念同化，一旦他确定爱上某个人，他就会将那个人纳入他的人生，用最远的目光看待他们的关系，这和艾欧利亚平日给人的感觉很不一样。艾欧利亚容易冲动，但他的冲动来自对感情的长久的专注。他会将对方视为自己的一部分，预想未来的各种可能连同应对措施。即使不够细致，但艾欧利亚却是最令人安心的伴侣，和他在一起，你会觉得世界变大，不再孤单。因为他会连接你们的生命。  
沙加：沙加是那种让人头疼的类型，他的聪明已经把世界万物看透，包括爱情。他清楚地知道双方的性格、发展、结局，甚至连结局之后的部分他也能猜个八九不离十。就像打扑克时完全看到对方的牌，他觉得恋爱是件无聊的事。可是他看透的只有爱情这个概念而不是爱情本身，当爱情在他身上加诸了各种甜蜜或者伤害，他又会因为事实与预想的不同而不知所措。唯一值得肯定的是：他很认真，真的很认真。  
米罗：被米罗爱上的人大概是世界上最痛苦又最幸福的人，他的占有欲太强了。他可以把你的一切困难当做他的困难，拼尽全力地帮你解决，他甚至不需要你的感谢，因为他认为那是他的职责。他不能容忍你与他人的亲密，因为他认为那些都是他的专属，对待情敌他绝不留情，对待背叛他也绝不宽容。而且他很专情，想甩他很难；你不爱他？你竟然敢不爱他……你期望他厌倦你，也很难，对待爱人，他会有几千几万种花样让你们的生活新鲜充满激情。米罗会是想当成功的情人，即使你们分开，你也会觉得一生和他爱过一次，没有虚度。如果你想和他生活一辈子，那想要想当程度的觉悟才行。  
艾俄洛斯：艾俄洛斯是个很成熟的人，他会把“爱情”和“游戏”分的很清楚，把“爱情”和“家庭”分的很清楚。他并不是无情的人，他可以为了爱人变得温柔体贴，但他所想要的爱情是与他的理想紧密联系的那种，或者，你成为与他并肩的战友，或者，你作为他身后不拖后腿的依靠。总之，他不喜欢整日儿女情长，只有完全认同他的志向，并且有为这志向共同努力的觉悟，他才会爱上你，你可能觉得他不解风情，但英雄的爱情本来就是这么回事。  
修罗：修罗很固执，认定一件事，他决对不会放弃，除非发生了什么颠覆他人生观的惊天动地的大事。你想让他接受你，很困难，他不是滥情也不是容易动情的人，他冷漠起来你会很绝望；你想让他放弃你，也很困难，他不会强迫你，会强迫自己控制感情，但决不会忘记你，他固执起来你也很无奈。一旦他爱上你，大概真的是一辈子的事了。他不擅长爱情，但他的爱情会有不错的质量。  
卡妙：卡妙是那种既可以当初恋，也可以当爱人，又可以当终身伴侣的全能类型。他有强烈的牺牲精神和奉献精神，为了你，他可以牺牲自己的一切。而且他很知性，不会无理取闹，这会让你们的感情平顺温暖，当然，遇到喜欢无理取闹的人就难说了。卡妙的问题在于他对爱情甚至生命本身带着强烈的怀疑，他会问自己“他真的爱我吗”“我真的爱他吗”“我们有必要相爱吗”这类问题，但这些问题不会影响他对你的爱。卡妙不会计较自己的付出，所以，你可能觉得他有点闷有点冷，但最后回忆起来的，都是他的温柔。被他爱是件幸福的事，前提是你的感觉够敏锐。  
阿布罗狄：说我自己？算了吧……

撒加会长最擅长的歌（2010-06-10）  
撒加：我最擅长的歌有三首，一首是柏拉图乐队的《柏拉图失恋了》；一首是这个乐队翻唱的《CLOSE TO YOU》，还有一首暂时保密。  
米罗：请会长告诉我这一首是不是柏拉图乐队的。  
撒加：很重要吗？  
米罗（严肃）：非常重要！  
卡妙：那个垃圾怎么了？  
阿布罗狄：你们难道不知道……米罗是柏拉图乐队的前任鼓手？  
艾欧利亚：什么什么什么什么！？  
阿布罗狄：柏拉图乐队是我们爱琴海普教中心走出来的乐队，米罗以前负责编曲和打鼓。  
艾欧利亚：你呢？  
阿布罗狄：偶尔去唱几首歌。  
艾欧利亚：你唱歌？  
阿布罗狄：确切地说我不是唱歌，他们把我摆在台上是为了吸引女生。  
迪斯：柏拉图乐队主唱不也是小白脸型的，勾引能力不比你差吧？  
阿布罗狄：……，他总有休息的时候。  
修罗：编出来的曲子被会长唱，我能理解米罗的心情。  
沙加：我也能。  
艾欧利亚：你们都能理解，米罗已经悲惨到什么地步了。  
迪斯：看他的脸，也许正在怀疑自己的人生。  
米罗：穆，借你的狗用一下。  
穆：他们咬不死你，想死的话还是向艾俄洛斯借手枪吧。  
米罗：我没说要自杀！  
穆：抱歉，我低估了你的生存勇气。  
艾俄洛斯：你要狗做什么？  
米罗：训练。动物有免责权，会长唱歌的时候，至少狗能冲上去阻止他！  
艾欧利亚：你为什么不用猫？  
米罗：因为猫的攻击力有限。  
沙加：因为猫的责任人是他。  
米罗：我们必须反抗会长罪恶的统治！  
穆：要反抗你反抗，不要把主意打到狗身上。  
米罗：你们甘愿一直被他的歌声奴役吗？  
艾欧利亚：我习惯了，人总是有缺点的。  
艾俄洛斯：我不和自恋狂一般见识。  
沙加：我们对待他人要宽容，不能嘲笑他人的缺陷。  
修罗：这是在训练忍耐能力。  
亚尔迪：会长精神压力大，我们就让他宣泄一下吧。  
穆：我们要用善意揣测他人，会长唱歌的初衷也许是为了让大家开心，我们不能拒绝他的心意。  
卡妙：有免费音乐听就别抱怨了。  
迪斯：会长的歌，花钱也买不来啊。  
阿布罗狄：你要反抗别找我。  
米罗：你们还有没有生为人类的最基本人格！？  
鹦鹉：活命要紧，人类都是现实的动物！


	20. 其他

真理廊问题（原名生命真相）  
处女座问题：最爱的事物。  
双子座问题：最想保护的人。  
双鱼座问题：最爱的人。  
水瓶座问题：最愤怒且憎恨的一件事。  
射手座问题：最信任的人。  
白羊座问题：最后悔的事。  
天秤座问题：最尊敬的人。  
金牛座问题：最伤心的事。  
狮子座问题：什么事不能原谅。  
巨蟹座问题：什么时候愿意承认自己是傻瓜。  
摩羯座问题：最幸福的事。  
天蝎座问题：最害怕的事。

雅典娜公学院高中部详细的地图设置 （2008-05-21或以前）  
有高人要帮忙绘制地图~~~  
先把设定发上来大家帮忙检查一下，有没有漏掉什么设施？有什么地方不符合生活常识或安排不合理这一类的……谢谢！！  
————————————————————————  
下面来说一下学校的平面图，闭上眼睛，想象黄道平面，十二星座依逆时针从白羊到双鱼。这就是轮廓。在太阳的位置上是中心广场，也就是A区的中心。火钟面西，在火钟下一直走，就会走到远日点的双子宫，与双子宫想对的是射手宫（也就是近日点）[这只是差不多的方位……]  
学校分五大区。  
A区 又名学生区  
被其他四个区包围，一面是围墙  
太阳点是竣工纪念碑火钟，朝西，西面依次是：中心广场 环状露天观礼台 大礼堂 科技楼（此为A区西面边界）  
钟楼东面：大台阶 直通宿舍区   
钟楼上面（说方位的话肯定会有误解，就用上下表示吧，作图时的上下）教学楼B楼  
钟楼下面：教学楼A楼（双子楼）  
教学楼B和科技楼之间的方位：图书馆  
教学楼B和大台阶之间的方位： 生命长廊 （就是一条很古典的长廊，半封闭，可做各种用途）。这条长廊直接通往E区（山羊宫和水瓶宫之间）  
教学楼A和大台阶的方位：艺术长廊 直接通往D区（天蝎宫和天平宫之间）  
教学楼A和科技楼之间：科学长廊 直接通向C区 （巨蟹宫）  
大台阶以东的宿舍区（被D E 两区夹着，最东面靠墙。）  
下台阶直走，人工湖泊（很大），湖上一桥。湖东面就是射手宫，再东面就是墙壁了……  
以湖为界，上面是男生宿舍，两旁分别是食堂，浴室（以防万一时使用），下面是女生宿舍楼（女生宿舍和男生宿舍不是正对着，靠大台阶近些，在射手宫和女生宿舍之间是胜利女神微笑馆）  
B区 又名校务区  
正门 在靠近E区那一侧 正面进入是大道，东面是白羊宫和树林、植物园（白羊宫是B E两区的分界），再往里边就是双鱼宫了  
大道西面是生活区，紧靠大门是停车场，门卫室，喷泉，商业街（有超市，银行，邮局，）最里面是单身职工宿舍（一些单身门卫，保洁员，工作人员可在此居住）再以西是校医院 用绿化带、小花园隔开，继续走是金牛宫。隔着一片小树林，就是地处C区整个校园正西面的双子宫。  
C区 又名科技区  
最西面 （双子宫的后面）是表决大厅，是纪念学校成立的，也是危机时刻全员大会的地方，一般用于会议。重要的贵宾演讲也会在此举行。  
继续逆时针，巨蟹宫，往东，游泳池（也就是C D两区的分界）  
于是在双子宫 游泳池 科技楼这段区域，分布着各种各样的学术楼和实验室，靠近双子宫的接近理论研究，靠近巨蟹宫的都是化学物理等等一类的（方便安全部调度？）大约有五个学术楼和三个大型实验室，它们之间有小花园小树林小操场，分布情况是环绕着双子宫和表决大厅  
表决大厅后还有校门  
D区 又名文体区  
D区基本可分为外弧和内弧  
外弧区：从游泳池继续逆时针，前方到了狮子宫，狮子宫旁是巨大的克里特迷宫，紧挨着春天女神花园（最大的花园），被花园环绕的就是处女宫，旁边有个古旧二层小楼是遗迹，作用是学生事务处和学生纪念馆（放照片和纪念册的地方）  
继续逆时针，前方是天平宫（天平宫后，也就是校园图示最下方，是旧图书馆）  
继续逆时针，艺术中心大楼（镜屋就在里边），继续逆，天蝎宫，然后是艺术广场（和树林相间，是寻找灵感的好地方）与对面的山羊宫前的雕塑广场遥相呼应（中间插着宿舍区和射手宫）  
艺术大厅附近也有校门  
内弧区（内区，被外弧。A C两区包围的区域）：中间是第一体育场（西边）和帕拉斯表演大厅（东边，对着天蝎宫），两者用的是可转向的共同座椅（参看出位权争夺那段），非常大的第一体育场前，是环绕的塑胶跑道（很长很长，学生们每天早上都要在这条环行道上晨练）环道内里是三座体育馆，两个是一层结构，一个是高层  
帕拉斯表演大厅和天蝎宫之间还有一个精巧的艺术厅，两层，最上层是空中花园，此外天蝎宫前还有几座塔楼  
E区 又名森林区或花园区  
男生宿舍上方，一片绿树，E区从这里开始，依次坐落着山羊宫（山羊宫正前有雕塑广场）再前面是传媒大楼（报社、校电台都在这楼里。）此外也有几座塔楼，与天蝎宫前那些呼应，可以登上去互相喊话  
逆时针继续，水瓶宫到了，再逆，被林木包围的双鱼宫。此外的偌大区域全部是各种各样的树林和生物园。极地生物馆离水瓶宫很近，冰层中心圈了个溜冰场，可以边滑冰边看极地动物，冰河最喜欢的地方就是这里（冰河滑冰最好，冰上贵公子嘛……）  
竹林（现在成了熊猫馆）在双鱼宫与白羊宫之间（靠近白羊宫。穆有空就去看熊猫）  
著名的爱情树正对双鱼宫（隔着遥远的距离），双鱼宫与水平宫之间的区域中心就是高中部最核心最机密的秘密实验室。  
水瓶宫附近还有校门（基本不开）

绿化：涵盖全校。是雅典城绿化最好的地方  
路标：青铜鸽子  
坐椅  
比较大的道路旁隔几十米会有公用电话亭

暂时完毕，等待意见


End file.
